Embarrassment Theory
by KKK NOT TODAY
Summary: Aw snap, Gumball finally lost it! but instead of kicking everyone out of the castle, he decides to make a game called the embarrassment theory! (which is basically his way of playing truth or dare). Now Fionna, Cake, Ice Queen, Flame Prince, Marshall Lee, and Gumball have to see who was the most embarrassed to do their dares or truths. Who will be the fearless one of the group?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello everyone! So today I have a new story I have been wanting to do for a long time, and now I am finally doing it! so YAY! as you can tell, this is a truth or dare so you know the basics and all but here are the rules for it anyway.**_

_** will be NO couples in here, you are allowed to have someone kiss someone but it won't lean towards a pairing, this may change though.**_

_**2. Please try to keep it at a T rating, I do not want to deal with m story getting taken down or the eliminators trying to warn me about the content, so no tier 15!**_

_**3. be creative and don't voice the same suggestion over and over again, if I don't use it the first time, there is probably a reason why.**_

_**4. Have fun**_

_**5. sure to embarrass the piss out of everyone!**_

_**6. No OC's, sorry.**_

_**well, that's it for the rules so let's get it on!**_

* * *

Prince gumball wanted to punch someone in the face, yes, the Prince of the gay overlords and think pink is the new fab wants to punch someone in the face! Why, you may ask? Well, the fact that Marshall lee was throwing his test tubes and shredding his books behind him were one thing, or it could of been the fact that Flame Prince and Fionna were trying to convince him to make a fire proof potion, or maybe it was because Ice queen was hanging from the ceiling shouting at Cake while she dangled her by the ankles. Truthfully, all Gumball wanted to have the peace and quiet, but it was his fault for making friends.

"I should of stayed out of social life" Gumball muttered as he cleaned up the mess on his lab table. Suddenly, he felt something heavy hit the back of his head and he fell forward, flipping over the table and knocking over a bucket, which fell on his head. Gumball grabbed the rims of the bucket and tried to pull it off as he sat up, wondering around aimlessly until he hit what he thought was a bookcase, he pulled the bucket off his head only to have a pink liquid pour over his head, paint. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Gumball, who was trying to get to the 'sciency shower' immediately, Marshall broke out into laughter while Flame prince joined in, Fionna tried to cover her mouth but looked guilty when she burst out laughing as well, Cake giggled a little bit while Ice Queen complained about 'him ruining is face before the wedding day.

Gumball put his head in the hands while he turned red from embarrassment, his friends laughter seemed to echo in his ears while he tried not to show his red face. Finally, the laughter got to him and he shouted, loudest then he ever have.

"QUIET!" Everyone stopped to look at him, even Marshall lee,he looked at all of them while clenching his fists.

"Do you think this is funny?!" Gumball demanded, glaring at every one as he spoke, Marshall Lee nodded his head and started to laugh again while everyone joined in, Gumball slammed his fist down on the nearby table, breaking it in half in an sudden outburst of strength.

"Shut up! How would you like to be embarrassed all the time, especially in front of your friends!" Gumball shouted, suddenly, a idea came to mind, and he grinned.

"What are you thinking of Gummy?" Marshall said, noticing the grin and decided to use the nickname while he wasn't angry.

"I know! It's perfect!" Gumball said, more to himself then everyone else, he ran over to his lab table and threw everything off except for a piece of paper, he started scribbling something down while everyone watched, Ice Queen more then anyone as she though he was writing down their marriage plans. Gumball finished with the paper and showed it to them. there were two words on the paper, meant for a title.

_"Embarrassment Theory" _It said, Marshall lee laughed.

"What kind of name is that?!" He asked, laughing t the point were he would start rolling on the floor. Gumball grinned proudly.

"It's a game I made up!" Gumball answered, hands on his hips. He pointed the pencil to the paper and started to explain.

"Here's how it works, we will come to the candy kingdom everyday for 4 weeks! also including you too Ice Queen!" Ice Queen beamed " Then we will play truth or dare, except all of the truths and dares have to be embarrassing! There, the person has to openly admit they were embarrassed by it, or if they lie we will see it in there face or body language, penalty for lying is 4 points received! We will mark the embarrassment score on this paper! who ever has the least amount of points wins! and everyone else has to be their servant for the rest of the year!" Fionna tilted her head.

"What about the person who has the most points?" Gumball stared at her.

"Whoever has the most points has to do the most embarrassing dare of them all! they have to-"

"Pretend to be gumball for a day?" Flame prince teased, smirking at Gumball when he glared at him.

"No, the person of their choice has to decide, the game will start by tomorrow! If you're late, then that will be an instant 5 points!" Everyone exchanged glances, before agreeing to the game.

* * *

_**Alright! so send your truths and dares through review (if guest, or you're just lazy) or PM! Hopefully we will get started soon!**_


	2. First Batch

_** 1. will be NO couples in here, you are allowed to have someone kiss someone but it won't lean towards a pairing, this may change though.**_

_**2. Please try to keep it at a T rating, I do not want to deal with m story getting taken down or the eliminators trying to warn me about the content, so no tier 15!**_

_**3. be creative and don't voice the same suggestion over and over again, if I don't use it the first time, there is probably a reason why.**_

_**4. Have fun**_

_**5. sure to embarrass the piss out of everyone!**_

_**6. No OC's, sorry.**_

_**well, that's it for the rules so let's get it on!**_

* * *

Prince gumball Tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his friends, he looked at his watched for the fifth time as looked at the sidewalk, they are going to be late if they don't come in five minutes. Finally, five figures appeared, he sighed in relief both nodding at them and walking towards his castle, his friends following after him.

"Finally! I thought you would never come!" Gumball chimed as he opened the laboratory door. All the lights were off, making it dark except for a few strands of light coming through the windows, the lab desk was cleared except for the chart he made. there were a few letter on the table as well. Gumball sat at the seat in front of the chart and usher Fionna to st beside him, Marshall to the left of him, Flame prince in a tinfoil chair in the far corner, Ice Queen in front of him, and cake on the side of the table. Gumball shuffled the letters and looked at them.

"There was a slight... change in plans, instead of daring each other (except for the loser, of course) I managed to contact some humans from other dimension called " " whatever that means, and they are sending us the dares and truths in these letters." Gumball showed them the letters.

"Humans!?" Fionna shouted, suddenly interested in Gumballs 'sciency bizz'. Gumball nodded and smiled.

"Thousands, actually. All of them are watching us right now, one of them is recording what we are saying and posting it so other people can see! Now, let us begin!" Gumball shuffled through the pile until he picked a gray letter titled "Marshall's dare". He ripped it open and pulled out a slightly stained letter.

"Marshall lee!" Marshall's head snapped up "From vhdc1234: I dare Marshall Lee to dress in a coconut bra and grass skirt and do the chicken dance." Gumball read, immediately, Marshall sat up.

"I'M NOT DOING THAT!" He shouted angrily, his face turning red. Gumball smirked.

"Then let me add a few poin-"

"NO!" Marshall shouted, he put his head in his hands. "Where am I even going to find this stuff?!" He asked, Gumball grinned and walked over to a cabinet that he hadn't realized was there.

"This is the SUPPLY CABINET! Along with the dares or truths, the humans also send supplies as well! so you have to do it!" Gumball grabbed the grass skirt and coconut bra and handed it to Marshall, who stomped into the bathroom angrily. After a lot of shouting and cake walking into the bathroom when he needed help, only to come out with a red face afterwards, Marshall came out, wearing a coconut that was surprisingly full and a grass skirt, he walked to the table and jumped up on it, he started to flap his arms and do the chicken dance, Fionna and Flame Prince burst out laughing immediately while cake tried to cover both of their eyes, Gumball smirked evilly while Ice Queen literally drooled looking at it. Marshall finished the dance with a jump in the air, but he ended up slipping off the table and fell on his face instead.

"OW!" He yelped, he lifted his head up, his face as red as a tomato as he got up, Gumball grinned and marked three points on Marshall's side. He picked up a pink letter and opened it, reading it, before handing it to Fionna.

"From guest: I dear Fiona to tell Marshall lee to tell him he's the hottest hottie there is" Fionna gulped and took in a deep breath.

"Marshall... YOU ARE THE HOTTEST HOTTIE THAT THERE IS!" Fionna shouted, blushing scarlet while Marshall bounced his eyebrows up and down. Flame prince was fuming.

"It's the grass skirt isn't it? it really shows my ey-"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Flame Prince tackled Marshall, Fionna and cake worked to pulled them off while Ice queen reached for a letter.

"And some words of encouragement from ours truly, lilyanna: " GO MARSHALL LEE, ICE QUEEN, CAKE, FIONNA, AND FLAME PRINCE!"

* * *

**_A/N: Make sure to send in more dares!_**


	3. End of First Batch

_** 1. will be NO couples in here, you are allowed to have someone kiss someone but it won't lean towards a pairing, this may change though.**_

_**2. Please try to keep it at a T rating, I do not want to deal with m story getting taken down or the eliminators trying to warn me about the content, so no tier 15!**_

_**3. be creative and don't voice the same suggestion over and over again, if I don't use it the first time, there is probably a reason why.**_

_**4. Have fun**_

_**5. sure to embarrass the piss out of everyone!**_

_**6. No OC's, sorry.**_

_**well, that's it for the rules so let's get it on!**_

* * *

Chapter Highlight:

"No! Fionna will not do that disgusting dare! we may be on stand-by but I will not let Fionna do that dare with a vampire slut!" Flame prince screeched, Marshall scoffed and adjusted the coconut bra.

"You either like it or you don't, but nothing stops me from doing this sexy strut!" Marshall Lee started to strut before slipping on a test tube and catapulting out a window. A scream was heard before an old lady's voice was heard.

"Hot diggity dogs it's raining men! Today's my lucky day!"

* * *

After finally getting Flame Prince of Marshall Lee, Gumball went back and marked Fionna with 2 points, she took notice.

"What?! Two points? But Marshall got one and he did the chicken dance! IN A GLOBBIN' COCONUT BRA!" She shouted, Gumball shrugged.

"One for the dare, the other for your ex trying to protect you." He stated casually, Fionna face-palmed. Gumball grinned and fished out another letter, opening it and reading it.

"Me and Flame prince have to, from 13pandas:I dare gummy to wear all his clothes inside out and backwards with his "undergarments" on over the rest of his clothes. if we cant dare him then dare flame prince to do the same thing. Well, 13pandas, you CAN dare me. Since you also dared Flame Prince, then we have the same dare." With that, both Flame Prince and Gumball walked into the bathroom together. They came out two minutes later with their clothes inside out, Flame prince wearing, strangely enough, Black underwear with a censor on it, Flame prince blushed when he noticed the glares. Gumball had his arms held straight out because of the puffy shoulders, making him look ridiculous, along with the heart undies.

"Well, I feel like a doof but now I can flex my buns!" Gumball turned around and started to try and flex his buns, only to reveal the words.

"I wuv Marshall"

Marshall fainted.

After pouring water on Marshalls face and marking two points each on there score charts, Gumball and Flame Prince both reached for a letter at the same time, Gumball pulled his hand away and gestured to the letters. Flame Prince took a blue letter and read it.

"From omgsugerfrenzy: Fionna: Have you seen Marshall naked, if yes did you enjoy the view *wink wink*  
Marshall: I dare you to give Fionna a lap dance and whisper something inappropriate in her ear  
Cake: Tell Fionna what tier 15 is"

Cake gulped.

"Yes! time for you to reveal the truth!" Fionna cried out happily, Cake nodded and took her by the arm, pulling her into the room. five minutes later, Fionna and cake came out. Fionna looked petrified and walked to the corner, she assumed the fetal position and started rocking back and forth.

"Uh, I don't think Fionna is mentally prepared but ok!" Marshall walked over to Fionna and gave her a quick lap dance. Cake held Flame Prince back.

Marshall then leaned towards her ear and started whispering. There was a slap, followed by yelling, then Marshall Lee getting thrown across the room. He groaned and got up.

"You still have to tell me what you though of the view!" Fionna snarled, sounding like an animal.

"I SAW IT! AND YOUR BUTT IS LIKE AN OLD LADY'S!" Fionna screeched, she stomped to the pile and tore up a letter. She read it, and nearly fainted.

"Uh, From omgsugarfrenzy: Fionna: I dare you to bite, lick, and suck on Marshall's bite marks until you get him to moan."

Flame Prince lost it.

"No! Fionna will not do that disgusting dare! we may be on stand-by but I will not let Fionna do that dare with a vampire slut!" Flame prince screeched, Marshall scoffed and adjusted the coconut bra.

"You either like it or you don't, but nothing stops me from doing this sexy strut!" Marshall Lee started to strut before slipping on a test tube and catapulting out a window. A scream was heard before an old lady's voice was heard.

"Hot diggity dogs it's raining men! Today's my lucky day!" Marshall Lee later scrambled into the room through the window. He took the black letter and opened it, he grinned.

"From Fullestten: Okay first off these chapters made me laugh XD good job. Secondly I dare Marshall Lee to sing a girly pop song xD"

"Thanks! I hate you!" Marshall's smile faltered " Girly pop song? From a professional musician!? How dare you?!" Marshall cleared his throat and started to sing. he put his hand up and started to shake is hips, making the grass skirt shake (He found it very comfortable).

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club(club)  
Just broke up(up)  
Doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip (dip)  
And now you wanna trip (trip)  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him (him), he up on me (me)  
Don't pay him any attention  
Done cried my tears (tears), for three good years(years)  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh  
Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

[Verse 2]  
I got gloss on my lips (lips), a man on my hips(hips)  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up (up), drink in my cup (cup)  
I can care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you've had your turn (turn)  
And now you gone learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh  
Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh  
Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost, I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up(up)

Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh  
Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Whu oh oh

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Whu oh oh

Everyone was on the floor laughing, Marshall put his hand n his hip and clicked his tongue.

"I found that quite amusing!" He crossed his arms as Cake took a light blue letter, the last one for the day.

"From DonutDemon30: Dare Fionna to get in a sleeping bag, head first and then inch around like a worm"

Fionna nodded and got a sleeping bag from the supply closet, she put it on and slammed to the floor, she started to inch around.

"I'm a worm!" She cried out, Prince gumball nodded and smiled.

"Well, that's all for today, time for you guys to go home!" Everyone nodded and walked out, he started to record Marshall's and Fionna's dares before marking the scores.

* * *

_Marshall- 5_

_Fionna- 8_

_Flame Prince- 2_

_Gumball- 2_

_Ice Queen- 0_

_Cake- 0_

_Gumball- 2_

* * *

Gumball frowned.

"No points for Cake and Ice Queen" He thought, before grinning "Well, that will have to change!" He walked over to a laptop he opened it and started to contact the "Fanficton world" officials.


	4. Second Batch

_** 1. will be NO couples in here, you are allowed to have someone kiss someone but it won't lean towards a pairing, this may change though.**_

_**2. Please try to keep it at a T rating, I do not want to deal with m story getting taken down or the eliminators trying to warn me about the content, so no tier 15!**_

_**3. be creative and don't voice the same suggestion over and over again, if I don't use it the first time, there is probably a reason why.**_

_**4. Have fun**_

_**5. sure to embarrass the piss out of everyone!**_

_**6. No OC's, sorry.**_

_**well, that's it for the rules so let's get it on!**_

* * *

Chapter Highlight:

Fionna looked at Gertrude, who was looking at her with an amused glint in his eyes.

"This. Is. ANIMAL ABUSE!" Fionna crashed lips/beak with Gertrude

* * *

Everyone sat at their assigned seats waiting for Gumball to open a letter, he was currently reading a letter from the Fan Fiction out aloud.

_" Dear Prince Gumball,_

_This is the Superior of the truth and dare association, We've recently discovered_

_that the following suspects: Ice Queen and Cake, have ran out of dares or truths._

_In order to keep the scores balanced, we've sent extra letters. Enjoy._

_Sincerely, KKK"_

Gumball put the letter down and fished out a purple letter. He opened it up and started reading.

"I dare Ice Queen, To dress up like Marshall Lee and Rock out, From Demonic" Nodded to Ice Queen, who went to the supply closet " Thanks Demonic! This should be fun!" Ice queen came out later wearing a plaid shirt, ripped jeans, and red sneakers. She swiped Marshall's axe bass from him and started to play random notes.

" I throw a wish down the well

Don't ask me I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell

and now you're in my way!"

Everyone started to scream as their ears started to bleed from the horrible song and Ice Queens horrid singing. Ice Queen finished the song early do to the complaints and took out a yellow letter.

"Cake: I dare Cake to cut all the hair off of her tail.  
Ice Queen: I dare Ice Queen to let everyone watch her 'secret' tapes  
Gumball: I dare you to wear a bunny costume and run around the Candy Kingdom.  
Flame Prince: I dare you to go tell your mom you love Marshall and that you want to marry him.  
Marshall: I dare you to wear a skirt and tank top, all pink! And annoy the heck out of Flame Prince!  
Fionna: I dare you to bring in Gertrude (Gunther) and kiss her on the beak!  
Have fun, Bubba Gumball!  
-Yuki" Gumball grinned "Oh, I WILL have fun! Thanks Yuki!" He said, e walked to the chart and marked a point for Ice Queen before sitting down and watching his friends do their dares.

Cake gulped and hugged her tail.

"Sorry my baby, but I must win!" Cake ran to the supply closet and took out a razor she grabbed her tail and started to shave it. She cried as the tufts of fur fell to the ground. When she was done, it looked like a rats tail.

"I'm so sorry my baby!"

Gumball marked 1 point

Ice Queen's eye twitched as she went to the supply closet, getting out the tapes and a DVR. She plugged the DVR in and inserted a tape, it was about her keeping a video diary of her past, during the nuclear war. Ice queen ran to it and turned it off.

"Ok! That's enough! Your turn Gumball!" With that, she booty bumped him out of his seat and sat in it, marking 5 on her score absentmindedly and watching Gumball as he got up and dusted himself off. He sighed and went to the supply closet, taking out a bunny suit and putting it on over his clothes. He ran towards the window and jumped out of it, everyone crowded around the window and watched him.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and their like, it's better yours, their like, it's better then yours! I can teach you, but I have to charge *Starts crying*" All the candy people looked at him like he was nuts as he ran around singing the song.

"Well, he didn't have to sing but i give that about 8 points" Marshall chuckled, floating over to the chart and marking the score. Flame prince gulped, and took out a phone from his pocket.

"I am going to burn this Yuki alive" The phone picked up "Hello? Mommy, I have a confession! I-I I WUV MARSHY POO AND I AM GOING INTO THE POSITION WHERE I GET ON MY KNEE AND MAKE HIM MY BRIDE!" Flame Prince hung up the phone before his mom could say anything and but his head in his hands. Marshall marked 5 points. Marshall groaned at the clothes but smiled at the annoying part. He went to the supply closet and got the dress, going into the bathroom shortly after. He walked out of the bathroom wearing the clothes, his hair in pigtails as well, he turned his back from Flame Prince.

"DON'T DROP THAT THUN A THUN!" He started sing, started twerking towards Flame prince, backing him into the corner.

"MARSHALL STOP!" Flame prince shouted, trying push Marshall's butt away from his face. Fionna laughed a tiny bit watching the two men and marked 3 on Marshall's score. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around, seeing Ice Queen holding Gertrude with a sly look on her face, she groaned.

"My dare, right" She took Gertrude from her. Fionna looked at Gertrude, who was looking at her with an amused glint in his eyes.

"This. Is. ANIMAL ABUSE!" Fionna crashed lips/beak with Gertrude. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to break out into laughter, cake grabbed the pencil and marked 5. She grabbed a black/white letter and opened it.

"From fullestteen, I dare Flame Prince and the Ice Queen to exchange clothing" She raised an eyebrow as ice queen and Flame prince went into the bathroom. She grabbed an maroon letter and opened it.

"From DonutDemon30, Thanks for doing my dare even though it was kinda lame. Dare Ice Queen to punt a candy citizen and then run of giggling like a fangirl, while screaming- Dont hug me I'm scared ._." Cake smiled "No problem sugar, it was kinda of funny seeing Fionna like that anyway!" Ice queen came out wearing Flame prince's attire, while Flame Prince came out wearing Marshall's (Ice Queen never bothered to change out of her clothes. Cake made a hand sign to the Ice Queen and showed her the letter, she groaned and went outside. They watched her from the window. She punted chocoberry and started to jumped up and down and screamed, she ran off giggling like she was mad and screamed.

"Don't hug me I'm scared!" Ice Queen bumped into Prince Gumball, they looked at each other.

"Never speak of it?"

"Deal!"

* * *

_** Send more!**_


	5. End of Second Batch

_** 1. will be NO couples in here, you are allowed to have someone kiss someone but it won't lean towards a pairing, this may change though.**_

_**2. Please try to keep it at a T rating, I do not want to deal with m story getting taken down or the eliminators trying to warn me about the content, so no tier 15!**_

_**3. be creative and don't voice the same suggestion over and over again, if I don't use it the first time, there is probably a reason why.**_

_**4. Have fun**_

_**5. sure to embarrass the piss out of everyone!**_

_**6. No OC's, sorry.**_

_**well, that's it for the rules so let's get it on!**_

* * *

Chapter Highlight:

Peppermint maid was walking down the corridor, getting ready to serve some tea to the prince, when she felt someone sniff the back of her head. She turned around and saw Gumball, who was wearing a bunny suit and had a idiotic grin on his face.

"Yousmelllikeapple, Ilikeapples!" He whispered, he then turned her around and licked her ear, he then ran off giggling like a madman. Peppermint Maid felt behind her ear.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GLOB! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!"

* * *

After Gumball and Ice Queen came back in, they sat around the letters while Fionna was laughing.

"You know, I though this would be really lame but I'm started to like it!" She giggled, Gumball nodded and took a coffee stained letter. He opened it and started reading aloud.

" I have more dares for you Bubba!  
Gumball: I dare you to find Peppermint Maid and lick her red stripes!  
Marshall: I dare you to text Lsp telling him you're in love with him. (Sorry but I feel like you're having too much fun.)  
Cake: I dare you to tell Lord Monochromicorn that he isn't as hot as Ice King.  
Flame Prince: I dare you to throw all of your favorite scented candles into the trash! MWAHAHAHA!  
Ice Queen: I dare you to show Prince Gumball your pecs or whatever.  
Fionna: I dare you to run around Aaa with nothing but your underwear.  
Also, Flame Prince, you can't burn me when I'm already way to hot! You can't touch these buns, yo! Alright, Bubba, enjoy these dares. I know I will. MWAHAHAHAHA!  
-Yuki"

Gumball laughed while Flame Prince looked confused.

"But... I-I we! You... YOU DIRTY SLUT!" He shouted, sticking up the middle fingers at the ceiling. Gumball sighed and looked at Peppermint Maid, who had conveniently came in to ask if he wanted tea. He walked over to her, picked her up, and licked her.

"Yes, my sweet, I would like tea!" He said as casually as possible before setting her down and pushing her out the door. He shut the door in her (mortified?) face. Marshall laughed before remembering his dare.

"What?! Yuki! AND YOU WERE MY FAVORITE!" He screeched, he sighed and took out a black-fairy _**(Not that kind!)**_and started to text LSP, after he was done, he showed it to everyone else as Gumball marked down 1 on his score then 3 on Marshall's after reading what he wrote.

_**"Lsp, My sweet sweet LSP. Your lumps remind me of the majestic birds, the tits.**_

_**I want that sweet, sweet mustache of your on my lips and your eyes**_

_**Staring into mine, will you, LSP of the Lumpy kingdom, be mine?**_

_**I love you.**_

_**-Marshall Lee"**_

"Well, you didn't have to write THAT!" Cake said, shaking her head and laughing "But I think Yuki will be pleased!" She then remembered her dare and gulped before going down to the stables.

* * *

Cake rubbed her hands nervously as she woke up LM, who snorted before getting a good look at her then happily clicking his hoofs on the ground.

(_Hello, what do you need Cake?) _He asked her, she gulped.

"LM, YOU WILL NEVER BE AS HOT AS ICE KING!" She shouted, Instead of seeing an astonished look on his face, he only stared at her. He started to slowly tap his hoof on the ground.

_(How much?) _Cake sighed in relief.

"Winner gets the losers to be their slave for a year!" LM nodded at her before laying back down.

* * *

Gumball marked 1 point as Cake explained everything that happened, suddenly Flame Prince started to shout at the sky.

"I HATE YOU YUKI! THOSE CANDLES WERE MY MOM'S! AND SHE IS DEAD! YOU WANT ME TO THROW THEM AWAY?! FINE!" He stomped towards the window and opened it, flying out. He came back two minutes later with his scented candles, which were already melting in his arms, he threw them in the trash and proceeded to sit in the corner and pout. Ice Queen smiled seductively as she started to lift up unzip Flame Princes shirt.

"Ass-" She pulled her arms out of the sleeves "AND TITTIES!" She flashed everyone in the room, the dark room was lit up suddenly as she did so.

"Look at my magical jugs!" She singsonged as everyone screamed.

"MY EYES! WHY DON'T YOU WEAR A BRA!?" Marshall cried.

"SAGGY FLAPJACKS!" Fionna screamed.

"THE HORROR!" Gumball screamed as he marked Flame prince with 2 points then Ice Queen with 3. Ice Queen put on the shirt back on, ceasing the mysterious light and her friends complaints. Fionna gasped.

"That... was... HORRIBLE!" She said, before looking at her dare and sighing.

"Not as bad as this..." She stripped down to her underwear, then jumped out the window.

"I'M NAKED! I'M NAKED! I'M NAKED!" She screamed, she wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally ran into a light pole, knocking herself out.

"Well, her dare is cut short" Gumball took another letter, it was green with afire symbol on it, they suddenly heard a loud "MEOW" as A baby fire lion came in and sat on Cake's lap, she started to freak out.

"Hold on Cake!" Gumball opened the letter and scoffed Oh, that's why! Demonic says: Sorry Cake but I have to, I dare Cake to take care of my Baby Fire Lion for two days  
(P.S. After, put the Baby Fire Lion in a box and say Demonic three time, to send her back to me) Cake groaned as Flame Prince began to marvel over the lion. Gumball didn't mark any points for Cake but remembered Fionna and marked down 5 on her score. He picked up a amber letter.

"Gumball- Sneak up on Peppermint Maid and take a big sniff. Then whisper really fast, you smell like apples, I like apples. And the lick her ear, even if she smells like peppermint." Gumball groaned and face-palmed, before heading out the door.

* * *

Peppermint maid was walking down the corridor, getting ready to serve some tea to the prince, when she felt someone sniff the back of her head. She turned around and saw Gumball, who was wearing a bunny suit and had a idiotic grin on his face.

"Yousmelllikeapple, Ilikeapples!" He whispered, he then turned her around and licked her ear, he then ran off giggling like a madman. Peppermint Maid felt behind her ear.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GLOB! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!"

* * *

Gumball marked 12 on his score and read the next letter.

"From Artasiatheperson11, I dare Fiona to go up to the ice queen and give her a long kiss on the cheek" Fionna, who seemed to walk in as if on cue, heard the dare and groaned, she then went to Ice queen and gave her a long kiss on the cheek, Ice Queen blushed. Gumball marked 2 then opened another letter.

"From vhdc1234, I'm back.  
I dare Fiona to dress up like a stereotype hillbilly, buck teeth and all, and say out loud "Don't I look perrrrrty?" Fionna groaned once more, then walked to the supply closet to get the costume, she walked to the bathroom. Fionna came out a minute later with the clothes on and posed.

"Dont I look PERRRRTY?!" She asked, then ripping the fake teeth out and sitting in her chair. Gumball marked 3. He opened another letter.

"This will be the last one, then we will go home! ok?" Everyone nodded in agreement. " From Guest, Cake make out with Ice Queen" Cake's eye twitched while Ice Queen looked happy. She walked towards Ice Queen, stretched to her height, then kissed her on the lips for two minutes, surprisingly, Ice Queen kissed back. Everyone jaw dropped. Marshall felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he saw he got a text from LSP.

"**_Marshall, I knew you would come around, ;)_**

**_-LSP"_**

Marshall fainted.

* * *

_Fionna- 23_

_Cake- 5_

_Ice Queen- 19_

_Gumball- 23_

_Marshall Lee- 11_

_Flame Prince- 9_

* * *

**_A/N: That's all!_**


	6. Third Batch

_**Sup Guys? Alright so a lot of people are LOVING this truth or dare So I am going to give you an Extra Long Chapter! I hope you enjoy!**_

_** 1. will be NO couples in here, you are allowed to have someone kiss someone but it won't lean towards a pairing, this may change though.**_

_**2. Please try to keep it at a T rating, I do not want to deal with m story getting taken down or the eliminators trying to warn me about the content, so no tier 15!**_

_**3. be creative and don't voice the same suggestion over and over again, if I don't use it the first time, there is probably a reason why.**_

_**4. Have fun**_

_**5. sure to embarrass the piss out of everyone!**_

_**6. No OC's, sorry.**_

_**well, that's it for the rules so let's get it on!**_

* * *

Chapter Highlight:

Gumball slowly set the egg on his head, watching the gender swapped version of him carefully, then...

"I LOVE SUNDAY'S WITH GRANDMA!" Flame prince face-planted the table, at the same time as his gender swap too, Gumball nodded with approval.

"I am with my people"

* * *

_"Listen up people! Cuz' Shit. About. To Get. Real._  
_Let's go from lowest to highest:_

_Cake: You're the lowest, so you get the worst._  
_Dare- Put on a strap on and approach every royal, besides Bubba and Marshall, and yell 'PREPARE YOUR A***!'...even to the children._

_Flame Prince: I almost felt a pang of sympathy for your last dare...almost._  
_Dare- Feel up on Marshall, take off his shirt, snuggle with him, and whisper 'you are my one and only, take me now' into his ear, SEDUCTIVELY, while slightly rubbing above his groin. _

_Marshall Lee: You as the others aid, you're having too much fun, I'm here to fix that._  
_Dare- Run up to the old lady you landed on last time when you did the chicken dance and failed. Go in only your underwear. pick her up bridal style and whisper to her, 'I've come back for you', then proceed an intimate make-out sesh._

_Ice Queen: You're lucky I have nothing for you, for now that is._

_Gumball:_  
_Dare- proceed to put on the g-string that was sent. Show it off and rub up on Ice queen, and whisper into her ear the 'intimate activities' you wish to do to her._

_Fionna:_  
_Dare- Have Cake tell you purpose and effects of twerking and how to do it. proceed to twerk on the body of Flame prince, Marshall, and Gumball._

_That's all...for now. I'll be back again, don't you worry. Enjoy the time I'm gone, you'll need it._

_- SHIPPERandGAMER__"_

Gumball nodded his head in approval and turned to Cake, smiling. Cake groaned before going to the supply closet, putting on the strap and walked to Flame prince.

"PREPARE YOUR ANUS!" She yelled, Flame Prince shuttered. Cake went out the window.

* * *

_Wildberry Prince:_

Wildberry Prince just finished his fillet and was now sitting down to eat it, when Cake came crashing into him.

"PREPARE YOUR ANUS!" She jumped out his window.

* * *

_LSP:_

LSP was talking to Kevin on his new Black-Fairy, he was just about to hang up on a long debate on whether or not him and Marshall would get married when Cake grabbed him from behind.

"PREPARE YOUR ANUS!" She shouted, startling LSP, she stretched into a spring and bounced away.

* * *

Bounce House Prince-

Cake slowly walked towards Bounce House prince, then shouting.

"PREPARE YOUR ANUS!" Bounce House Prince woke up startled and tipped over, falling on Cake. Unfortunately, no one could hear her screaming...

* * *

"Alright Flame Prince! Your turn!" Gumball said after marking Cake's score 12, specifically after he got twenty different calls from his fellow royals. Flame Prince groaned, he walked towards Marshall, who was distracted by Fionna's question to him, and burned of his shirt. Marshall lee freaked out.

"WHAT ARE YOU-?" Marshall stopped when he started to feel his abs then trace them, he leaned closer to him.

"You are my one and only, take me now" he said seductively, then rubbing above his groin. He then screamed and did a weird jumping motion.

"GLOB! THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" He shouted, went towards the sink and turned it on, he let it fill to the top.

"I don't wanna live this life anymore." before he could stick his head in, Gumball stopped him.

"Hey! not until we are done with this game!" He said, walking back over to the chart and marking 5. Marshall stripped to his underwear, then floated out the window, he walked towards the old gumdrop lady and picked her up bridal-style.

"I've come back for you" He whispered, she squealed like a girl and grabbed his head, forcing him into a make out session. Gumball, with his jaw dropped, marked 20. Gumball gulped and walked to the supply closet, he took out the G-string and went to the bathroom, he came out wearing it and started to rub against Ice Queen, who, strangely, looked more disgusted then happy, he started to whisper 'things' in her ear, she screamed and froze him. Fionna walked over to cake, who's eye was twitching, The baby fire loin rubbed against Fionna's leg and meowed loudly. She picked it up and held it to cake's (who had come back with stitches and bandages on her body) face.

"Won't you tell demonic's kitty what twerking is?" Cake gulped and proceeded to explain it to her. Fionna gulped, then went towards Gumball, she twerked near him, then Flame Prince, doing the same thing. She stopped since Marshall wasn't in the room, and was still having the make out session with the old lady. Gumball melted out of the ice chamber and proceeded marked 3 and grabbed a pink letter and opened it.

"From All the Elements Of Fire, look into the gender swap mirror (You better, I had to fight Miley Cyrus for it) and Gumball, balance an egg on your head while doing it. Gumball took the mirror out, and looked at it, everyone else crowded around to look at it. They saw a female version of Gumball and Fionna looking into the mirror, the boy said something but it was muted. Gumball slowly set the egg on his head, watching the gender swapped version of him carefully, then...

"I LOVE SUNDAY'S WITH GRANDMA!" Flame prince face-planted the table, at the same time as his gender swap too, Gumball nodded with approval.

"I am with my people" He said slowly, he then threw the mirror out the window, turning to Flame Prince and raising an eyebrow, he shrugged at him. He grabbed a black letter.

"From Demonic, I dare Ice Queen, to dress up like a bear and punch all the candy people in the kingdom with Cake running behind her making bear puns at the people she punched" Ice Queen immediately went to the supply closet, taking the suit and and dressing in it, she ran out the room and to the streets, Cake following her. She punched the gumdrop twins, Cake laughed.

'Ha! Too bad she BEARLY misses!" Ice Queen punched Cinnamon Buns How do you expect me to BEAR this heat? Impawissble!" They continued to do it throughout the kingdom. Gumball marked 2 and opened a turquoise letter.

"Dear, FP,  
I am very sorry. I really didn't know those candles meant so much to you. You an go get them back. Tell you what, I'll be nice to you this time. I really don't hate you, I'm sort of like Marshall. We both just love to mess around and we always go to far. Once again, I am very sorry. NOW ONTO THE DARES!

Gumball: Go to LSP and fight for his heart, against Marshall of course. Tee hee!  
Marshall: Trade clothes with Fionna, underwear included. There's your fun. HAPPY, YA BUTT?!  
Flame Prince: 1: Go get your candles back, you poo brain. If you liked them so much, you could have refused. 2: Jump on the back of Lord Monochromicorn and yell. "Yee-Haw!" Sorry, but I just love messing with you. And you called me a dirty slut! PAYBACK!  
Ice Queen: *Don't let Gumball see this part* Punch Bubba in the face. You know, if you're not chicken. Ba-kawk!  
Fionna: Show everyone your "Tuff-tooting baby" dance.  
Cake: Give up your catnip!

-Yuki"

Flame Prince nodded and smiled. He retrieved his candles from the dress and started hugging them.

"My babies..." He muttered as Gumball sighed and walked out the door.

* * *

Marshall was finally able to pry himself off of the old lady and was talking to Gumball.

"How do we know where he is?" LSP came up to them.

"OH MY GLOB! MARSHALL! I CAN'T LUMPIN BELIEVE YOUR IN LOVE WITH ME!" Gumball groaned and put on a stern face.

"Marshall! he is mine!" He then proceeded to punch him in the face, Marshall growled and kicked him in the nuts, Gumball groaned fell to the ground, Marshall kicked him in the face and put his foot on his chest. He was surprised when Gumball managed to kick him from the behind and tackled him while he was weak. Gumball started to punch him in the face while LSP gasped.

"They ARE FIGHTING OVER ME?! OH MY GLOB! SO ROMANTIC, LIKE EDWARDO AND JACOB!" LSP fainted.

* * *

Marshall Lee and Gumball came back with bruises and cuts, immediately Marshall grabbed Fionna's arm and dragged her to the bathroom, ignoring her came out a little bit later, Fionna wearing Marshall's clothes and Marshall wearing hers. Flame Prince face palmed and went down to the stables.

* * *

Lord Monochromicorn was texting his friends on Friend-stalker while coiled around, he suddenly felt a burning pain on his back.

"Yee-Haw!" He heard an unfamiliar voice scream, he kicked off whoever was on him and stomped on what he thought was there chest, he picked phone back up and started to tweet about the incident

* * *

Gumball finished marking Marshall, him, and Flame prince's point when Ice Queen punched him in the face.

"OW!" He cried out, holding his noes, Ice Queen grinned.

"I DON'T LIKE GAY MEN!" She yelled, then ran away from him. Fionna groaned and started to do a weird dance.

"I'm a tuff tootin baby that can dance like a woman, I can shaka my fanny, I can shaka my can, i'm a tuff tootin baby that can puncha your buns, I can punch all your buns! If your an evil Wizard I will punch you for fun! _**(IDK if its changed to fit the gender swap role or something...)**_Everyone immediately broke out into laughter, when Cake was done laughing, she suddenly gasped.

"NOT MY CRA- I mean, CATNIP!" Gumball laughed and reached his hand out, he he made a grabbing motion, and Cake sighed, putting the catnip in his hands. Gumball put it on his table and marked Fionna, 8 and Cake, 6. He took out a black letter.

"From 13pandas, I dare FP to kiss marshall after telling him "Marshy you are the most awesome and coolest person ever and I love you" soooo sorry FP but... oh wait im not sorry HAHAHAHAHA" Flame Prince gulped before putting a lovey-dovey expression on his face.

"Marshy you are the most awesome and coolest person ever and I love you!" He pecked him on the cheek. He dropped the expression and went to the corner to cry. Gumball marked 5 and grabbed a letter in shape of a heart?

"From Demonic, Thank you cake for taking my dare, as thank I've have send two large shipping crates which are being delivered by my Large Ice and Lighting Lions and also, let my baby girl play with her older sisters, they are always worried about her, the first shipping crate has cooked fish, cooked giant sand worm meat and for your fire friend, the raptor-man's best dish, a fire shark meat grilled with special coal flavored gravy so please all of you enjoy. The second shipping crate have a hair growing potion for you cake, a candy style piece of royal clothing for Gumball, a guitar made of skeletons with power to transform into other instruments for Marshall, a dark matter sword that can't be broken and can only be wielded by Fionna, a necklace that gives a fire element, the power to swim in water for Flame prince and a book on how to put up lines to get guy for my love, Ice queen ;)." Immediately, The Fire Lion meowed loudly and walked over to the gifts that appeared as Gumball listed them, only to walk past them and towards the door, nobody seemed to notice as they started marveling over the gifts.

She pushed the door open and walked out.

* * *

After trying out all their gifts, Gumball opened a purple letter.

" From ShutdownYOU, That looks Fun! Can I play?

Marshall Lee:I dare you to Sing "Complicated" By Avril Lavigne to Gumball  
Prince Gumball:I dare you to Take your Shirt Off And Run Around Fionna like an idiot for 15 minutes  
LSP:Do you know the song "Bad Little Boy" that was made by Marshall? I dare you to sing it in front of EVERYBODY  
I will think of more later :)" Marshall started to laugh at the dare, picking up his guitar.

"How about I do it while Gumball runs around Fionna?" Gumballs heart sunk as he said this and took off his shirt, he started to run around Fionna while waving his hands in the air and screaming like a Maniac.

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
But you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at  
You see you're making me laugh out  
When you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool,  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no"

Marshall finished with a pose and everyone started clapping, excluding Gumball who was still screaming like a maniac and running around Fionna, who was cracking up. Marshall sighed as he marked Gumball with 4 and him with 3.

"LSP isn't available, sorry!" Marshall shrugged and took a yellow letter.

"From vhdc1234, Cake: Make out with Marshal in front of LM  
Marshal: Put on a a dress and lipstick and dance the Can Can, including high kick"

Cake gulped, and went to the stables with Marshall.

* * *

LM was currently in a flame war with his friend, heygirrll566543, on which pony was better, Rainbow Dash or Pinkiepie. He was just about to send a awesome witty comment in all caps when he heard someone smacking lips, so his pony senses started to tingle and he went to the source. He saw Cake and Marshall, who was obviously in distress, making out. LM tapped his hooves angrily.

_"What's wrong with you?! I was just about to win a Flame War!"_ Cake stopped kissing Marshall and looked at him, bewildered.

"You really don't care that we are making out?!" She exclaimed, LM narrowed his eyes.

"_Listen bitch! This is a life and death situation on the My Little Pony Franchise, the fate on MLP is in my hands!" _He went back to his stable and got back on his phone, Marshall looked at Cake, who appeared love-struck.

"You are really going to let him talk to you that way?!" He asked her, Cake nodded.

"He gets like this, but it's so MANLY!" she swooned. Marshall shook his head and went back to the lab. He dressed into a low cut floor length dress with high heels and observed the room, Gumball was still running around and screaming while Fionna looked bored, Flame Prince was now muttering to himself and Ice Queen was watching with interest. He grunted and turned on the radio and started ti dance, at the end he did the high kick. One of his heels flew off and hit Gumball in the head, knocking him out.


	7. End of Third Batch

_** 1. will be NO couples in here, you are allowed to have someone kiss someone but it won't lean towards a pairing, this may change though.**_

_**2. Please try to keep it at a T rating, I do not want to deal with m story getting taken down or the eliminators trying to warn me about the content, so no tier 15!**_

_**3. be creative and don't voice the same suggestion over and over again, if I don't use it the first time, there is probably a reason why.**_

_**4. Have fun**_

_**5. sure to embarrass the piss out of everyone!**_

_**6. No OC's, sorry.**_

_**well, that's it for the rules so let's get it on!**_

* * *

Chapter Highlight:

The Gumdrop mother shook her head at her children.

"Don't worry, children. There is no evil bear out to get you!" Right at that moment, Fionna, dressed in a pedo bear costume and holding a pail of candy which she was throwing at the sidewalk, came skipping down the street.

"[_High-pitched voice] _My... CANDY BRING ALL THE KIDS TO THE YARD AND I'M LIKE, JUST GET IN THE CAR, AND I'M LIKE, JUST GET IN THE CAR!" The Gumdrop Mother held her children close.

"Kids, walk away..."

* * *

No one bothered to wake Gumball up, they instead marked Marshall and Gumball's score 4 and 6 and grabbed a sea foam letter.

" From Fullestteen, Since Gumball is knocked out, this is going to be fun ;)  
I dare Fionna to take off Gumball's clothes and when he is fully awake she tells him that she slept with him" Fionna blushed and sighed.

"It never ends, does it?" She asked no one in particular, she walked over to gumball and took off his pants and crown, throwing them aside. She grabbed a baby blue letter.

"Fionna - sing the MLP theme song wearing a poofy dress  
Marshall lee -Call up Ashley and say you want to hook -up at the Candy Kingdom  
PG -unclasp Fionna's bra and wear it on your head  
Fp -Kill the clown nurses or whatever you call them, from guest"

Fionna raised an eyebrow "Well, guest, Gumball isn't awa-" Gumball suddenly sprang up, reaching under Fionna's shirt and unclipping her bra. He put it on his head and started running around and screaming like a maniac again.

"Oh... right, his dare isn't over yet, well, I SLEPT WITH YOU WHILE YOU WERE PASSED OUT!" Gumball kept on running and screaming.

"SCORE!" Gumball yelled before going back to screaming, Fionna's face fell. Cake marked 5 for Fionna and 2 for Gumball. Marshall shook his head and dialed Ashley's number.

"Hey, babe, you and me, Candy Kingdom, be there!" Marshall hung up and reached into the supply closet, pulling out clown nurses.

"Get this over with, Flame Prince" Flame Prince nodded in agreement and shot fire at them, their skin melted off, instead of muscle and bone, there were mechanisms and gears.

"Position exposed, must terminate!" The robots ran at Flame Prince at full force, he screamed and ran out the door, the robots followed. Fionna seemed unfazed by the clown nurses.

"I knew it..." She whispered darkly, she then pulled a poofy dress out of the supply closet and put it on over her everyday wear.

"My Little Pony, My Little Pony, Ah Aah Aah Aah My Little Pony  
I used to wonder what friendship could be  
My Little Pony  
Until you shared all its magic with me!  
Big adventure  
Tons of fun

Lord Monochromicorn came in, wearing a sparkly dress and earrings, he started to sing along, freaking everyone out, Fionna's singing was drowned out by the sound on LM's hooves.

Faithful and strong  
Sharing kindness  
It's an easy feat!  
And magic makes it all complete, yeah my little pony  
Do You Know You're All My very Best...  
Friends!"

LM looked at everyone, then casually walked out of the room. Cake grabbed a letter.

"Marshal: shave of all your hair  
Gumball: Dress up in a ballerina costume and jump up and land it a split  
Cake: Watch all your catnip get tossed into the fire"

Cake sniffled, and grabbed a new stash a catnip she somehow managed to replenish.

"Goodbye woozy feeling, and strange colors, AND WARPED FACES! AND DANCING UNICOOORRRNNNS! [Sobbing]" she threw them in a fire that randomly appeared out of nowhere, then disappeared. Marshall gasped and put his hands on his head.

"No, No, NO!" He screeched, Fionna handed him a razor out of the supply closet, Marshall sniffed and shaved all of his hair, She marked him for 4 and Cake for 7. Gumball (Who, unfortunately, was still running around and screaming) Pranced into the supply closet, shaking it around and he ran around in circles in there and screamed, he jumped out moments later in a pink ballerina costume and red tutu, he landed a split. The pressure so powerful that he passed out again. Marshall grabbed a brown letter while laughing hysterically, he marked 10 on the score and started to read the letter.

"Can I make some dares? If so here they are!  
Marshal: Since u still seem to be having fun, put on a playboy bunny costume and twerk at Gumball and FP!  
Ice Queen: Since I don't really like u here's ur dare, go up to Gumball and ask him if u can feel him up while dressed like a slut!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Cake: ur super adorable so I'm sending u some catnip mixed with crack! But in return u MUST go up to LM and smack his butt!"

Cake gasped and reached into the supply closet, she took the the bag of catnip/crack and swallowed it whole, he pupil filled her eyes, everyone gave her a strange look.

"co-co-coco-co" Everyone leaned closer, she suddenly farted out rainbow and flew out the window. "COCO PUFFS!" Marshall said nothing and walked to the closet, pulling out a playboy costume, and slipped it over his clothes, he walked to Gumball (who was still doing the splits and slumped over) and started twerking near him, Flame Prince burst through the door, closing it and panting, Marshall twerk walked over to him and started twerking in FP's face, he didn't care, his spirit was already broken. Ice Queen and rolled up her dress so it was tied in the middle of her chest, he underwear substituted as booty shorts. she sat on Gumballs leg and started to run her hands on his chest.

"Can I feel you up?" She asked, before shuddering and getting off him. she marked cake 2, Marshall 5, and herself 10. She grabbed a orange letter.

" From guest, Gumball: (Truth) What will you choose? Snuggle with Marshall or kiss LSP on the lips (Dare) Do it...  
Marshall: Say your gratitude to Gumball because of Hambo (Hamba?) While also doing the cha-cha and saying 'I love you' to FP  
Fionna: Admit you have feelings for LSP  
Cake: Break up with LM  
Ice Queen: Burn your fanfiction ;) (Use FP)"

Gumball softly muttered "Cuddle with marshy-poo" then slammed his upper body on the floor in front off him while his legs where still side ways (it was a miracle he didn't break them) He used his tongue to drag himself over to Marshall, he let himself fall in his lap as he passed out. Marshall got up and started to do the cha cha.

"I love FP! Thank you for helping me find my childhood, sweety, I love you FP!" He stopped and sat next to FP, who seemed lost. Yep, definitely broken.

I have feelings for LSP! THOSE LUMPS SHALL BE MINE!" Fionna yelled, then sat down and marked herself 5, Gumball 6, and Marshall 7. Ice Queen pulled out a book and threw it at Flame Prince, it ignited and burned to ash, she slumped down with a bored expression. Fionna marked -4 and shook her head at Cake's dare.

"I... don't think Cake is mentally stable right now..." As if she had comedic timing, Cake flew past the window screaming bloody murder.

"From DonutDemon30, I dare Fionna to dress up in a creepy bear costume and run around the candy kingdom yelling- My candy brings all the kids to the yard, and I'm like, just get in the car- to the tune of milkshake  
The candy kingdom is going to be traumatized by the end of this game, mwahahaha  
I dare Cake to tell Lm that hes being a douche bag cuz he is  
Marshall tell the most embarrassing think you have done"

Fionna made the, challenged accepted face and walked towards the closet, jumping in their and shaking it around, she came out wearing a pedo bear costume and had a pail of candy. She ran out the door.

* * *

Gumdrop Mother was comforting her kids, for they seemed to have a bad dream about the same thing,she smile warmly at them.

"But, what it he comes tonight?" The girl said, shaking slightly, the boy nodded in Gumdrop mother shook her head at her children.

"Don't worry, children. There is no evil bear out to get you!" Right at that moment, Fionna, dressed in a pedo bear costume and holding a pail of candy which she was throwing at the sidewalk, came skipping down the street.

"[_High-pitched voice] _My... CANDY BRING ALL THE KIDS TO THE YARD AND I'M LIKE, JUST GET IN THE CAR, AND I'M LIKE, JUST GET IN THE CAR!" The Gumdrop Mother held her children close.

"Kids, walk away..."

* * *

Ice Queen looked out the window and marked 20 for Fionna, shaking her head and pointing towards Marshall.

"The most embarrassing thing I have ever done? Hmmm..." Marshall walked over to Gumball who was slowly regaining consciousness, he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up to his height.

"THIS!: Marshall them proceeded to kiss Gumball. Ice Queen's eye twitched, her nose started to bleed, her rape face was forming, what is this sorcery?! It's... It's...

"I'z ships itz!" Her fangirl/shipper/ mode was on...

Cake sky rocketed through the window, busting the floor opened as she descended underground. A pink letter in shape of a skull and crossbone fluttered on Ice queens lap, she started to read it.

"From Yuki, My favorite by the way!

Flame Boy: Why don't you give your entire kingdom a little striptease? Thanks, hon. *Rolls eyes*  
Marshall Lee: Why don't you introduce your crazy ex to us and then throw her out the window? Make sure to kiss her before you throw her out. Sorry, but you are being spoiled.  
Fionna: Text Lsp a picture of Bubba's 'I love Marshall' underwear and tell him they're yours.  
Gumball: Give Ice Queen a kiss that lasts over a minute or until she pushes you off, which I doubt will happen. But the again, she has been surprising me this entire story. While you kiss her, imagine her magical jugs. Try not to puke!  
Ice Queen: Use all of your penguins as footballs and bunt them over the Candy Kingdom.  
Cake: Go punch LM in the face! Don't let him call you the worst name of all. A female dog. FEMALE DOG!"

Flame Prince, who everyone had forgotten in the room, still sat in front of the door looking at his feet and not moving. Marshall let go of Gumball and sighed.

"Well, she should be here in 3, 2, 1" Ashley came in through the door. " I can't believe you brought me in here! I was watching Vampire Diaries! Oh, you doing embarrassment theory? can I join?" Ashley rambled/asked. Marshall grabbed her and kissed her, he them threw her out the window, shouting after her.

"BE HERE TOMORROW AND THERE SHOULD BE SOME DARES FOR YOU!" Fionna came in through the door at that time, gasping slightly. she walked over and took Gumballs underwear from the closet, taking a picture of the back and texting LSP, then sitting down and comforting Flame Prince. Gumball walked over to Ice queen, who was playing angry penguins, and kissed her. She gasped and punched him in the face, Ko'ing him. Ice Queen pulled out penguins from her dress and started to throw them at random people passing by.

* * *

LM wasn't having a good day, he was losing the argument and he lost his membership, he was now sending a super awesome witty comment to get him back on the membership, Cake busted through the roof and punch him in the face.

**_ROUND ONE FIGHT!_**

**_Cake has encountered a wild douchebag_**

**_Cake uses "FUCK THIS DOUCHEBAG, YOU MLP LOVER!"_**

**_Its super effective_**

**_LM loses 30 health_**

**_LM uses Rainbow dash_**

**_Cake blocked_**

**_Cake uses Cracknip_**

**_It's super effective_**

**_LM loses 50 health_**

**_LM uses song of MLP_**

**_LM regains 80 health_**

**_LM uses fanboy rage_**

**_Its super effective_**

**_ Cake loses 90 health_**

**_Cake uses Atomic F-bomb_**

**_"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"_**

**_LM loses 99 health_**

**_LM is weak_**

**_LM tries to escape_**

**_LM Fails_**

**_LM tries to use Song of Rage_**

**_No Effect_**

**_Cake Grows bored_**

**_LM tries to eat chips_**

**_No effect_**

**_Cake steals turn_**

**_Cake uses Ultimate Break up_**

**_"GO AND DIE! I HATE YOU! BREAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"_**

**_LM loses 583,850,862,589,364,896,585,684 health_**

**_LM is defeated_**

**_Cake has gained 400 XP!_**

**_It doesn't matter though..._**

* * *

_Cake-40_

_Ice Queen- 30_

_Gumball- 40_

_Marshall- 71_

_Fionna- 71_

_Flame Prince- 23_

_Ashley- 0_

* * *

**_Ashley can now be dared!_**


	8. Fourth Batch

_** 1. will be NO couples in here, you are allowed to have someone kiss someone but it won't lean towards a pairing, this may change though.**_

_**2. Please try to keep it at a T rating, I do not want to deal with m story getting taken down or the eliminators trying to warn me about the content, so no tier 15!**_

_**3. be creative and don't voice the same suggestion over and over again, if I don't use it the first time, there is probably a reason why.**_

_**4. Have fun**_

_**5. sure to embarrass the piss out of everyone!**_

_**6. No OC's, sorry.**_

_**well, that's it for the rules so let's get it on!**_

* * *

Chapter Highlight:

Ashley took a good look at Marshall, her eyes trailing down his body. She stopped at his groin.

"LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Marshall gulped "JENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Ashley ran at Marshall and kicked him in the boing-a-loings. A loud crack was heard.

Everyone who was present at the Candy Kingdom pondered what occurred at the Castle to make a little girl scream so loud.

* * *

Ashley rapped her fingers on the table then nodded at Gumball.

"So, the more embarrassing the dare or truth, the more points the person scores? less embarrassing, the less points or a subtraction from the score?" Ashley confirmed, Gumball nodded and smiled at her.

"Correct, miss Ashley" Ashley nodded, blowing a wisp of hair out of her face and grabbed a blue letter from the rather large pile. She opened it, and her eyes widened s she read the letter, she handed it to Gumball when she finished.

_"Dear Prince Bubba Gumball,_

_It has come to my attention that a rule was broken, courtesy of the following:_

_Flame prince_

_We watch you through hidden cameras in your lab room, so your first question of how we knew was answered, in case you forgotten my previous letter. The penalty isn't severe, just have him participate this round, or are "Terminator" will come through the closet to set him straight. Now, do not find this unfair, after all, you have been borrowing our supplies and hard workers for your little game. I just as of you to keep your end of the bargain. I know you are reading this out loud, so I will not voice your end, but you know exactly what it it.  
_

_Good Day,_

_KKK Not Today"_

Gumball swallowed nervously and crumbled the letter.

"Message understood, Sir or ma'am" Gumball reached into the pile and took out a letter with a unidentifiable color.

"From vhdc1234, I dare Marshall to watch Ashley rip off Hambo's head, and sew it on backwards. If he tries to grab it, strap/ hold him down.  
MWAHAHAHAHA I will never understand why people call crazy/evil."

Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Hambo? That old thing? Hmm, I thought it was halfway to the crater by the way that wizard was rambling on about its worth" Marshall was fuming.

"You can shave my head, shatter my ego, get forced on a date with the Lumpy Space Prince, BUT YOU WON'T TAKE MY HAMBO!" Marshall cried reaching over to strangle Ashley, she side stepped and took a Hambo from the closet. she ripped the head off while Marshall watched in horror, he snarled and lunged for her again. She once again dodged and used magic to sew the head on backwards. She threw it at Marshall's face.

"Hambo!" Marshall hugged his doll and started to stroke it "We will fix it, don't worry!" Marshall proceeded to sob while Ashley marked 5 on Marshall's chart, she grabbed a pink letter and opened it.

"From 8xBL, OMG I loved the "Pokemon Battle!" Ok now for the dares:  
Fiona: go up to Marshall and kiss him for 2 minutes and then say,"I've always loved you Edward."  
Marshall: kiss her back for 1 minute and say,"I'm sorry Bella, but I'm in love with Jacob."  
FP: eat one of your scented candles  
Ice Queen: go and stab Prince Gumball  
PG: run around singing the song Bleeding' love by Leona Lewis  
Cake: dance and sing to the song Wop"

Fionna raised her hand up.

"I'll go first!" She walked to Marshall, who was still cradling Hambo and crying, she grabbed his face and kissed him. Marshall stopped crying and stayed still, wondering what she was trying to accomplish. After a full two minutes, she pulled away and said:

"I've always loved you, Edward" Marshall kissed her for a minute, he pulled away and answered her.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I'm in love with Jacob" Fionna nodded and walked to the table, marking herself 4 and Marshall 4. Flame Prince raised his eyebrow.

"I'm... not exactly sure how that will taste, but I guess I will do it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a candle, he put it in his mouth and chewed, he swallowed after that and smiled.

"It tastes just like coal!" he remarked, Fionna marked his score a minus. Ice Queen beamed and ran over to Gumball, stabbing him in his arm with an ice spike, she kissed him on his lips.

"That's for all the times you made fun of me behind my back!" She walked away with a satisfied smirk while Gumball cried in pain. Fionna marked a minus 4 on her part. Prince gumball held his hand up.

"Hold on! this has to be done in style!" Gumball jumped in the closet, then came out moments later wearing high heels, his hair in pigtails, a tank top, and booty shorts. He was chewing gum and blew a bubble, he then walked out the room and to the front of the castle.

* * *

As Gumball walked down the hall, he smiled at anyone who shot him a look and clicked his heels together.

"There's no place like home" He said, he walked out the doors and to the market place.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

Gumball walked away and walked to a girl, who was blogging the scene, he started twerking at her.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

He walked away from her and to a janitor, he leaned over a table and gazed up at him.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

As if on cue, a flash mob started, he started to dance with the candy people while everyone else looked at them as if they have they all grown a second.

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_  
_But they talk so loud_  
_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_  
_Try to fill me with doubt_  
_Yet I know that the goal_  
_Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
_And in this world of loneliness_  
_I see your face_  
_Yet everyone around me_  
_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_  
_Oh they find it hard to believe_  
_I'll be wearing these scars_  
_For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open and I_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_

Gumball posed, as everyone else who was dancing too.

* * *

"Oh! Oh!" Cake cried ut as she started running around the room.

"THIS IS MEH JAM, THIS IS MEH JAM!" Cake started to dance to the Wop as she started to sing.

_Uh-oh __[X2]_

Uh-oh _[X2]_

I made a little bit of money (I made a little bit of money)  
I paid my bills (I paid my bills)  
I paid this cover (I paid this cover)  
I wont stand still (I wont stand still)  
Let me see you  
Wop _[X7]_  
Now let me see you  
Wop _[X18]_

Wop If you let me get lost, if you don't  
Look at the reaction when I hit em in the front  
Got fleezy in the back and chello in the front  
Listen to the record boy I got what you wont  
Beatz so fly cuz the club on chomp  
Got hizz like woofs beatin in the back of the door  
Ladies take it back throw back the joint  
Bend at the waist, lean to the front  
Now BOUNCE yo body to the, just a little bit harder  
Shawty move yo feet just a little  
Aint nobody here wop better than me  
Purple flag to the left WHO better than me.  
I got an all star squad who better than me.  
Man listening to the beat who better the me.  
I payed to get in so I ain't goin to jail and then be weepin' way to long...

J. Dash why you had to do it like that  
Got the ladies checkin' they bags  
Wopping like they breakin' they backs (breakin they backs)  
Takin' it: back, back, back... wait!  
Now I'm checkin shawty with a micro craves (craves)  
Hotta' than a baby in a microwave  
Look at how she woppin' man she might get paid  
Wop Wop Wop a little harder  
Look at how she wop she a party starter  
I hope that security remembered to card her  
Cuz I never done the wop where you ain't hotter  
I never drop dime but I drop u a dollar  
Tell her if you give me your number then maybe I call her  
She said that she knew me and know I'm a baller  
Man I better wop outa here I'll see yall tomorrow.

Now drop it to the floor, drop drop it to the floor then  
Wop _[X4]_

Now leeean then  
Wop _[X4]_

Turn around and Wop, wop, wop  
turn around and wop, wop, wop, wop

Now wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, wiggle wiggle wiggle  
Wop _[X4]_

Play dead like... Then  
Wop _[X4]_  
Strike a pose like... Then  
Wop _[X4]_  
Check that lady like Dang she FINE... then  
Wop_[X4]_  
Beat it up like (beat beat beat beat beat beat beat) then  
Wop _[X4]_  
Speed it up like... then  
Wop _[X4]_  
Make it rain like  
Wop _[X4]_  
Do yo thang like  
Wop _[X4]_  
Make money like  
Wop _[X4]_  
Hit your body like  
Wop _[X4]_  
Do yo thang like  
Wop _[X4]_  
Make it rain like  
Wop _[X4]_  
Make money like  
Wop _[X4]_

Slap dash...

Put some more  
Wop _[X4]_  
Purple flag  
Wop _[X4]_  
Drink a stand  
Wop _[X4]_  
Hit you're body like  
Wop _[X4]_  
And we do it like  
Wop _[X4]_  
Slow down like

Ay

Everyone clapped for her as she finished, Fionna marked Gumball 10 and Cake 7. Fionna picked up another letter.

"From Yuki-"

"My Favorite!" Ice Queen interrupted, Fionna rolled her eyes.

"You know that won't make her go easy on you, right?" Fionna informed, Ice Queen shrugged.

"Meh, worth a shot!" She sat back down as Fionna read the letter.

"Hey, Bubba! I'm back!  
Marshall Lee: Enchant Hamba/Hambo so he/she can get up and fight Ashley.  
Gumball: Lay down on the floor and have Ice Queen sit on you.  
Ice Queen: Put on a blindfold, sniff everyone's feet, and try to identify them by the smell.  
Fionna: Put 10 ice cubes in your shirt and keep it there until it melts.  
Flame Prince: Take ALL your clothes off in front of your kingdom while singing "Strip" by Chris Brown.  
Cake: Put on a bra, fill it with catnip, and run outside while singing "Bed intruder"  
Ashley: Go outside and pop 100 balloons with your butt.  
Bye now, have fun!  
Yuki"

Marshall sniffled.

"I wish I could do that, but I can't" He started to cry again, Fionna rolled her eyes and marked 5 on the chart. Gumball came in the room a few second later, Ice Queen body slammed him and sat on his face, everyone ignored his muffled screams. Ice Queen made a blindfold out of ice and got off of Bubba while everyone took their shoes off. She sniffed everyone's feet.

"Fionna-Flame Prince

Flame prince-Gumball

Marshall-Marshall

Ashley-Cake

Cake-Ashley

Gumball-Fionna" Fionna marked her 4 and Gumball 5. Fionna groaned.

"Come on!" She reached into the closet and took out a ice tray, shaking all of them in her bra" Flame prince laughed.

"I do that every Sunday! This is perfect timing!"

* * *

Flame Prince flew to his kingdom, landing in front of the palace, he walked in front of the throne room, his mother saw him and started to scold him.

"Your here again? ok, well that's just gr-" Flame Queen shut up as soon as he took off his shirt and started to sing.

_Take it off I wanna love you and everybody wanna touch you_  
_You movin right wanna see what's up under then back it up, beep beep like a trucker._  
_Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face_  
_But don't none of that matter I'm about to make your pockets fatter_

He took of his pants, Cinnamon Buns, who was walking by, noticed this.

"Oh. My. Glob" She mumbled.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe  
Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it  
Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)  
God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!  
Girl I just wanna see you..._

He dropped his boxers, most of the female residents passed out.

_Got my shades on with my J's on in the club with a pocket full of ones  
This girl, booty out of control there she go up and down the pole  
Which one I'm take home get my freak on if you ain't freaking, we ain't speaking  
You think I'm playing, no I'm not let me see you back it up and drop  
Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air baby don't worry about your hair or those tracks  
I don't give a damn about that in the club they're playing my song,  
Turn it up, play it all night long If you think you can, and you know you can  
I'm a give you all this money money money_

Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe  
Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it  
Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)  
God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!  
Girl I just wanna see you...

Pants, shirt, you can take it off, panties, bra, you can take it off  
Red bottom heels, you can take 'em wait, wait, leave 'em on, cause I like my woman tall!  
Got a hot momma, you're hotter than a sauna I wanna peel them clothes off your body like a banana  
The only reason I dress you in that designer is to get you out that dolce and gabbana!  
I throw this money up, she watch it all fall, toot that thing up for a boss  
Anything you're wanting baby, you can have it all,  
Starting with my last name now they call you Mrs. McCall

Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe  
Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it  
Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)  
God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!  
Girl I just wanna see you...

Flame looked around, before putting all his clothes back on and running away. Flame Queen scoffed.

"And HE is our king now!"

* * *

"100!" Ashley said as she popped the last balloon, Gumball marked the scores since Fionna was literally frozen.

"S-S-So C-c-cold!" She chattered, hugging her chest. Cake was filling her bra with catnip, the cups were now the size of basketballs, when she moved it bounced up and down. She shatter the window and jumped out.

* * *

Cake ran around outside, singing

_He's climbin in your windows_  
_He's snatchin your people up_  
_Tryna rape em so y'all need to_

_Hide your kids, Hide your wife_  
_Hide your kids, Hide your wife_  
_Hide your kids, Hide your wife_  
_and hide your husband_  
_Cuz they're rapin errbody out there_

_You don't have to come and confess_  
_We're lookin for you_  
_We gon find you_  
_We gon find you_

_So you can run and tell that,_  
_Run and tell that_  
_Run and tell that, homeboy_  
_Home, home, homeboy_

_We got your t-shirt_  
_You done left fingerprints and all_  
_You are so dumb_  
_Rou are really dumb-for real_

_The man got away leaving behind evidence_

_I was attacked by some idiot in the projects_  
_So dumb, So dumb, So dumb, So_

_He's climbin in your windows_  
_He's snatchin your people up_  
_Tryna rape em so y'all need to_

_Hide your kids, Hide your wife_  
_Hide your kids, Hide your wife_  
_Hide your kids, Hide your wife_  
_and hide your husband_  
_Cuz they're rapin errbody out here_

_You don't have to come and confess_  
_We're lookin for you_  
_We gon find you_  
_We gon find you_

_So you can run and tell that,_  
_Run and tell that_  
_Run and tell that, homeboy_  
_Home, home, homeboy_

* * *

Fionna marked herself 5 and Cake 10, she grabbed the next letter.

"From Guest, Marshall lee:Tell Ashley that she's a slut and you like sluts then make out with her  
Cake: Break up with LM NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
Ashley: Fuck you  
and dress up like Fionna  
Pg: Be all over Fionna for the Whole batch  
P.s:ML your hair looks awesome"

Came back in the room and shook her head.

"I already did, sugar" She sat in a chair, Ashley scoffed.

"I rather preserve myself thank you very much, love" She remarked, flipping her hair. She walked into the closet, coming out a minute later wearing a Fionna outfit, she sat in her chair. Prince Gumball grinned, and coiled himself around Fionna (Just imagine Gumball as a snake, but his arms are together and his legs are pressed together to make a tail and having the most neutral expression ever.) Marshall sniffed again.

"What hair?" He said, touching his stubble. Flame Prince came in at that time as Fionna marked Cake minus 3 and Prince Gumball 4. She pulled out a black letter.

"Ashley.. SHE GOT 'DEM HAXX!.. anyway.. so... Time for some.. *evil grin..*.. DARES!...

Cake: While Im not going to be a huge d-word.. I want to know {THIS IS TRUTH!}... What ever happened to the Everything Burrito {Taco/Pizza?}..  
Gumball: Dude... Im not going to be a b-word.. so.. I'll make this quick... I dare you.. to let Ice Queen kidnap you!... yeah.. not that bad, ehh..?..  
Ashley: Kick Marshall Lee in the boing loings! Comon! I know you want to!  
Fionna: Kick Flame Prince in the boing loings!... xD... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH... yeah..  
Flame Prince: Go to the other universe, and kick Flame King in the boing loings!... yeah...  
Marshall: I dare you, to kick Gumball in the boing loings! Why do I want all of you to kick people in the boing loings!... xD.. so.. yeah...  
Ice Queen: Sing and Dance to Gangnam Style!  
Everyone: Twerk to the Cameras!"

"I ate it!" Cake grinned at no one in particular. Gumball stared off into space.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." He rumbled, everyone raised an eyebrow, Ice queen shook her hand at him.

"I don't want to kidnap him while he is in retard mode, I will do it at the end of the day." Fionna walked over to Flame Prince and lightly kick him, he groaned and slapped her head playfully.

"I have been weakened! Avenge me!" He joked, Fionna giggled. A portal appeared in front of Flame Prince, he jumped in.

* * *

Flame King was casually fist/sissy fighting Flame Lord when a boy came out of a portal, he kicked him right where it hurts, his scream was heard by everyone in the Throne Room, even Flame King/Princess looked up, but Flame Prince was already gone, and Flame King was on his knees crying.

* * *

Marshall kicked Gumball in the nuts, he kept on making the 'eeeeeeeeeee' sound, Ice Queen gasped.

"Finally! people will know I'm cool!" she started to do a perfect Gangnam style dance while everyone started to twerk at the cameras _Gangnam Style_

Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby, baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby, baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
You know what I'm saying

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh  
Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Oppa Gangnam Style

At the end, Ashley grinned and looked at Marshall. She started to aim her fingers at him, as if she was sizing him up so she could hit dead center. Ashley took a good look at Marshall, her eyes trailing down his body. She stopped at his groin.

"LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Marshall gulped "JENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Ashley ran at Marshall and kicked him in the boing-a-loings. A loud crack was heard.

Everyone who was present at the Candy Kingdom pondered what occurred at the Castle to make a little girl scream so loud.


	9. End of Fourth Batch

_** 1. will be NO couples in here, you are allowed to have someone kiss someone but it won't lean towards a pairing, this may change though.**_

_**2. Please try to keep it at a T rating, I do not want to deal with m story getting taken down or the eliminators trying to warn me about the content, so no tier 15!**_

_**3. be creative and don't voice the same suggestion over and over again, if I don't use it the first time, there is probably a reason why.**_

_**4. Have fun**_

_**5. sure to embarrass the piss out of everyone!**_

_**6. No OC's, sorry.**_

_**well, that's it for the rules so let's get it on!**_

* * *

Chapter Highlight:

"I AM THE KING OF THE SISSY'S! SPARKLE POOF!, HURG HURG!" Marshall pranced around shaking his pink hair in Gumballs face, he jumped and landed the splits.

"Oh, my very large gumballs!" He cried, then pretended to pass out. Gumball sneered at him.

"For your information, I don't split my pants when I do the splits!" Marshall looked down and saw a large hole exposing his Black Butler underwear.

"I HAVE BEEN EXPOSED! DISTASTEFUL!" Marshall proceeded to jump out the window.

* * *

So, a while back, you said candles were your moms and she is dead? don't you already have a mom?" Fionna asked Flame Prince, he shrugged.

"I have two mom's" Fionna's eye widened.

"How did they?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Flame prince said, he walked over and grabbed another letter from the pile and opened it, he started reading in a very gentlemanly way.

"Sup Peeps! Just kidding.  
Gumball: Show everyone your gummy balls!  
Ice Queen: Sing and dance to "Ignition" by R Kelly while wearing nothing but lingerie.  
Fionna: Have Marshall throw you into the ocean.  
Ashley: Repair Hambo at once! Then let the enchantment thing happen.  
Flamey: Go roll around in the Ice Kingdom.  
Marshall: Fight Ashley, Mortal Combat Style!  
Cake: Eat dog food off of a toilet seat.  
Have fun for my pleasure and your misery! Bye now.  
-Yuki"

Gumball gasped, then grabbed a box, he opened it and showed very large gummy balls.

"I named this one Gertrude! And this one Bob! and this one is Timmy!" Gumball showed off, crying at the end, everyone wondered if he was mentally stable and scooted away from him. Ice Queen reached into the closet and pulled out a Lingerie, she got undressed (in front of everyone, much to their distaste) and put on the Lingerie. She took and deep breath and started to dance.

_Now,um,usually I dont do this but uh..._  
_Go head' on and break em off wit a lil' preview of the remix..._

_No I'm not tryin to be rude, _  
_But hey pretty girl I'm feelin you_  
_The way you do the things you do_  
_Remind me of my Lexus coup_  
_Thats why im all up in yo grill_  
_Tryina get you to a hotel_  
_You must be a football coach_  
_The way you got me playin the field_

_So baby gimme that toot toot _  
_Lemme give you that beep beep_  
_Runnin her hands through my 'fro_  
_Bouncin on 24's _  
_While they say on the radio..._

_It's the remix to ignition_  
_Hot and fresh out the kitchen_  
_Mama rollin that body_  
_got every man in here wishin_  
_Sippin on coke and rum_  
_I'm like so what I'm drunk_  
_It's the freakin weekend baby _  
_I'm about to have me some fun_

_Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce_  
_Bounce Bounce Bounce _

_Now it's like murder she wrote _  
_Once I get you out them clothes_  
_Privacy is on the door_  
_Still they can hear you screamin more_  
_Girl I'm feelin what you feelin _  
_No more hopin and wishin_  
_I'm bout to take my key and_  
_Stick it in the ignition_

_So baby gimme that toot toot _  
_Lemme give you that beep beep_  
_Runnin her hands through my 'fro_  
_Bouncin on 24's _  
_While they say on the radio..._

_This is the remix to ignition_  
_Hot and fresh out the kitchen_  
_Mama rollin that body_  
_Got every man in here wishin_  
_Sippin on coke and rum_  
_I'm like so what i'm drunk_  
_It's the freakin weekend baby _  
_I'm about to have me some fun_

_Crystall poppin in the stretch Navigator_  
_We got food every where _  
_As if the party was catored_  
_We got fellas to my left_  
_Hunnies on my right_  
_We bring em both together we got junkin all night_  
_Then after the show its the (after party)_  
_And after the party its the (hotel lobby)_  
_And round about 4 you gotta (clear the lobby)_  
_Then head take it to the room and freak somebody _

_Can I get a toot toot _  
_Can I get a beep beep_  
_Runnin her hands through my 'fro_  
_Bouncin on 24's _  
_While they say on the radio..._

_This is the remix to ignition_  
_Hot and fresh out the kitchen_  
_Mama rollin that body_  
_Got every man in here wishin_  
_Sippin on coke and rum_  
_I'm like so what I'm drunk_  
_It's the freakin weekend baby _  
_I'm about to have me some fun_

_This is the remix to ignition_  
_Hot and fresh out the kitchen_  
_Mama rollin that body_  
_Got every man in here wishin_  
_Sippin on coke and rum_  
_I'm like so what I'm drunk_  
_It's the freakin weekend baby _  
_I'm about to have me some fun_

_Girl we off in this jeep_  
_Foggin windows up_  
_Blastin the radio_  
_In the back of my truck_  
_Bouncin up and down_  
_Stroke it round and round_  
_To the remix_  
_We just thuggin it out..._

Ice Queen finished with a bow. She sat in her seat. Marshall grabbed Fionna when she wasn't looking and flew out the window.

* * *

"Marshall let me go!" Fionna screeched as Marshall flew over the ocean, Marshall grinned at her.

"Ok" He let her go, she fell in the ocean. Marshall laughed while she screamed. He stopped laughing when he saw she wasn't coming up. In a panic he flew down, only to get pulled down by her.

"JUST KIDDING!" She laughed and sat on top of his head while he freaked out.

"FIONNA! THERE'S SHARKS DOWN HERE, GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed, Fionna laughed at him.

"You weren't thinking of that when you dropped me in here."

* * *

Ashley finished the stitching on Hambo.

"There we go! All better" She smiled, she dropped him on the floor and started to chant, runes surrounded him, they began to implant them selves on the doll. Hambo grew to Ashley's size and tried to punch her.

_**Ashley has encountered a wild Hambo**_

_**Ashley uses Fire ball**_

_**Hambo Blocks**_

_**Hambo uses Call of War**_

_**Ashley loses 40 health**_

_**Ashley uses Mini Heart Attack**_

_**Ashley accidentally killed herself**_

_**Ashley regains 30 Health**_

_**Hambo uses TARDS NEVER DIE!**_

_**Hambo regains 500 Health**_

_**Ashley uses Song of Unhealing**_

_**Hambo loses 400 Health**_

_**Hambo uses Bitch Slap**_

_**Ashley loses 4,000,000,000 Health**_

_**Ashley contracted Tard syndrome**_

_**Ashley is defeated!**_

_**Hambo gains 400 XP**_

_**Hambo dies of TARDS NEVER DIE! Side Effect**_

_**It's a tie!**_

_**It not tie**_

_**I don't even no anymore**_

_**LOL**_

_**Can someone bring me chips?**_

Marshall and Fionna returned to see Ashley knocked out on the floor with Hambo positioned to look like he was strangling her. Marshall marked Fionna 4 and Ashley 6. Flame Prince sprinted out the door.

* * *

Gertrude was merrily strolling along ice snow guy, they were enjoying ice cake and drinking ice slurpees with an ice straw in an ice cup. Flame Prince suddenly landed in front of them.

"I'M ON FIRE! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Flame Prince cried, he fell down and started to roll around, steam came out of him and the snow, he started to dim suntil he was a strange grey color. He got back up and put his fist up in the air he started to fly up.

"Tards never die!"

* * *

MORTAL COMBAT!

ROUND ONE

FIGHT!

ASHLEY USED SUPER PUNCH

MARSHALL BLOCKED AND USED VAMPIRE SPARKLES

ASHLEY LOSES 20 HP AND USES ART OF DOUCHEBAGERY

MARSHALL LOSES 40 HP AND USES HAMBO SCREECH

ASHLEY LOSES 70 HP

MARSHALL UPPERCUTS ASHLEY AND USES VAMPIRE BAT MODE

MARSHALL PICKS UP ASHLEY AND THROWS HER INTO THE SUN

FATALITY!

Cake poured dog food on the dirty toilet seat, she grinned and rubbed her hands together.

"HELL YEAH!" She shoves her face in the dog food and started to eat it. Gumball marked 10 for Flame Prince, 4 for Marshall, and 5 for Cake. He picked up another letter and opened it.

"From MaziiRiverKeehl, Can I join in? :D  
I dare Marshall to dye his hair pink and pretend to be Gumball.  
Fionna: I dare you to cut off your hair and make a tail for Flame Prince!  
Gumball: Declare your undying love for Ice Queen and then grind on her XD

Much love! :D"

Marshall rubbed his stubble unconsciously, ten grabbed a test tube from the rack, he poured the substance in it on his head, his hair turned pink . He put his hand out and turned it around repeatedly.

"I totes need a manicure!" He proceeded to start to skip around the room.

"I AM THE KING OF THE SISSY'S! SPARKLE POOF!, HURG HURG!" Marshall pranced around shaking his pink hair in Gumballs face, he jumped and landed the splits.

"Oh, my very large gumballs!" He cried, then pretended to pass out. Gumball sneered at him.

"For your information, I don't split my pants when I do the splits!" Marshall looked down and saw a large hole exposing his Black Butler underwear.

"I HAVE BEEN EXPOSED! DISTASTEFUL!" Marshall proceeded to jump out the window. Fionna took off her hat, her hair fell to the floor, she cut it waist length and crafted it into a tail,she throw it at Flame Princes face and marked herself 4 and Marshall 6. Gumball strutted to Ice Queen and grabbed her hand, she looked startled.

"I love you, Ice Queen, I have ever since I first laid eyes on you, baby" He started to grind on her while Fionna grabbed a letter, she opened it.

"xD.. Perfect! MUHAHAHAHA! My life goal has been completed!.. Now for even MORE stuff..  
_Also, guys, sorry I had you all get kicked in the boing loings, it was just funny... xD... so.. yeah..  
Fionna:.. I dare-eth thee to.. uhh... verse Gumball in the Card Game, or whatever it's called..  
Marshall:... Uhh... Throw apples at Ashley... yeah.. Do that.. Ik you want to...  
Marshall: Go to the Alternative Universe, and A: Kick Ice King in the boing loings B: Make out with Marceline... yeah... Umadbro?..  
Ice Queen: I dare thee.. to.. uhh.. Make a Fail of a Everything Burrito/Taco/Pizza.. and stuff it into your face... yeah..  
Cake:.. Kick your Ex in the boing loings, common, he deserves it...  
Ashley: Have a fight with Marshall... yeah...  
Everyone:.. I shall do the most horrible thing!.. ALL of you.. dance to.. "Get Lucky" with Gumball and Marshall singing!, MUHAHAAHAHHA..

-Xerion"

Fionna looked at Gumball, he was still grinding on Ice Queen.

"Cake says I am not allowed to play that game because it shows my sluttiness" Cake ran over and covered her mouth.

"Haha! she means, she can't because she burned all the cards! haha!" Cake proceeded to whisper something very inappropriate in her ear, having to do with her death and other boring stuff that isn't child abuse. Marshall jumped back in with his arms full with apples, he pelted them at Ashley as she tried to block her face, a portal appeared and he jumped in.

* * *

"Why won't you marry me princess?!" Ice King Pleaded. A boy with pink stubble suddenly fell on him, as well as a girl with white hair and pointed ears.

"Prince Gumball, did you really have to push me in?!" a man with sissy pink hair poked his head through a portal.

"Yep, don't do anything stupid!" He popped his head back in and the portal disappeared. Marshall got up and stopped on his boingaloings.

"That's what you get for writing those stupid fanfictions!" Marshall said, he took a key from his underwear and unlocked a cage. A pink Princess came out.

"Uh.. thanks?" She said, Marshall grinned at her.

"No problem, now if you excuse me, I have to make out with myself! He dropped out the triangular window. Ashley dropped out of it with him.

* * *

Marceline throw a paper airplane at Flame Princess's mane of fire. She growled.

"Will you stop that?!" She asked. Marceline.

"Not until Ice King and Princess Bubblegum get back so we can open the next letter. Marshall suddenly crashed through the window and knocked her off her feet, he kissed her. Marshall let go of her when Ashley came in.

"Sorry, I am you from another dimension, it was a dare, got to go now!" A portal appeared, and he saw Flame Prince beating up Gumball who was dressed in a dress, Fionna trying to pull Cake away from Ice Queen who was eating a very messed up everything burrito. Marshall stood still.

"Or... I could stay here." He plopped himself down on a chair next to Flame princess.

"Hey girl!" A boy in a bear hat pulled her closer.

* * *

Cake kicked LM in the balls, he made a snorting sound and face hooved her, he left an imprint on her face and ran away. Ashley kicked Marshall into the room through portal and jumped in. Gumball and Marshall both clear their throat while everyone got in position

_Like the legend of the phoenix_  
_All ends with beginnings_  
_What keeps the planet spinning (uh)_  
_The force of love beginning_

_(Look)_

_We've come too far to give up who we are_  
_So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night 'til the sun_  
_I'm up all night to get some_  
_She's up all night for good fun_  
_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun_  
_We're up all night to get some_  
_We're up all night for good fun_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_The present has no ribbon_  
_Your gift keeps on giving,_  
_What is this I'm feeling?_  
_If you wanna leave I'm ready (ah)_

_We've come too far to give up who we are_  
_So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night 'til the sun_  
_I'm up all night to get some_  
_She's up all night for good fun_  
_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun_  
_We're up all night to get some_  
_We're up all night for good fun_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_(We're up all night to get_  
_We're up all night to get_  
_We're up all night to get_  
_We're up all night to get)_

_(We're up all night to get (together)_  
_We're up all night to get (let's get funked again)_  
_We're up all night to get funky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky)_

_(We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky)_

_(We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky)_

_We've (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_Come too far (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_To give up (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_Who we are (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_So let's (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_Raise the bar (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_And our cups (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_To the stars (we're up all night to get lucky)_

_She's up all night 'til the sun_  
_I'm up all night to get some_  
_She's up all night for good fun_  
_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun_  
_We're up all night to get some_  
_We're up all night for good fun_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

They all finished, unaware that the gender benders were still watching through the portal that didn't close. Gumball grabbed another letter.

"Is it sick I find this entertaining? Heh, anyway I have a duel dare:  
Marshall Lee and Gumball- I dare you to cut off Fionna's hair, make it into a weave for yourselves, put on a pair of booty shorts, tank tops and lip gloss, then sing the 'OMG, She Ratchet' song with each other, directing the song at Flame Prince.  
Yes, I am /extremely/ evil. But hey, HoneyBadger don't care byatches!  
-HoneyBadgerGal"

Fionna once again pulled of her hat, Gumball and Marshall cut off enough hair to make her hir only it her shoulders, she put her hat back on. They made it into weaves and jumped into the closet together. they came out wearing booty shorts, pink tanktops, and lips glossed that was smeared all over their faces, Marshall walked to the portal and looked at Marceline.

"Ready girls?" He went to Gumball and pointed at Flame Prince with him, they started laughing girlishly.

_OMG what do she have on (she ratchet)?_  
_her lace front is all wrong ('cause she ratchet)_  
_gimme the phone, I'm finna take this heffa picture ('cause she ratchet)_  
_Got it! I'm 'bout to put this girl on Twitter ('cause she ratchet)_

_'Cause I ain't got time for this, I'm too grown (see you ratchet)_  
_Boy bye, not with them shoes on (because you ratchet)_  
_ooh I just wanna punch her in her face (oh she ratchet)_  
_I can't stand her, ooh she too fake (she ratchet)_

_Girl, lemme tell you what I got my mister mister (girl what?)_  
_a baby boy and it came with a sister (uh uh)_  
_girl yes, I'm pregnant but I still hit the club (that's right)_  
_in the middle of the floor with no shoes (what's up)_

_I had to look cute today,_  
_apple bottom jeans fur boots today (that's right)_  
_I had to keep it looking good 'cause my baby daddy just made bail_  
_he a thug he'll shoot today (that's right)_  
_new baby need new shoes today,_  
_child support check get two today (cha ching)_  
_got the tracks, yesterday_  
_girl, did you get the glue today? (you know it)_

_gone beef it up, move tramp (get out my way!)_  
_It's the 15th I got my food stamps (cha ching)_  
_Got a brand new piercing, brand new tat_  
_paid 95 dollars for this weave plus tax (bow)_

_bend that thang over while I spank my thong (get it girl)_  
_No real hair this kanekalon,_  
_thinking that you better than I am_  
_well, then you thinking wrong (you stupid)_

_whatever, she a lie._  
_my number? boy bye!_  
_what is wrong, sugar?_  
_shh shh be quiet_

_hey girl, you look good, you look_  
_turn around lemme see who did yo sew in_  
_get it get it get it_  
_oh...oh OK we gon' talk to you later, girl_  
_bye..._

_OMG what do she have on (she ratchet)?_  
_her lace front is all wrong ('cause she ratchet)_  
_gimme the phone, I'm finna take this heffa picture ('cause she ratchet)_  
_Got it! I'm 'bout put this girl on Twitter (you know you ratchet)_

_because I ain't got time for this I'm too grown (see you ratchet)_  
_boy bye, not with them shoes on (he ratchet)_  
_ooh I just wanna punch her in her face (oh she ratchet)_  
_I can't stand her, oh she too fake (she ratchet)_

_my name is Emmanuella but my girlfriends call me Carrie (alright)_  
_the club is free before 11 pre-game then we party (leggo)_  
_yes I am the baddest_  
_you can't have this boo boo sorry (uh uh)_  
_'cause 2 chainz is my future baby daddy,_  
_MAURY_

_got my jersey dress on,_  
_Jordan heels match my press on (alright)_  
_Pound team dark skin, we don't like them red bones (what you saying?)_  
_duck lip in my pictures,_  
_new avi got glitter_  
_hit me up on Facebook and follow me on Twitter (get at me)_

_I'm with team flip phone (what else?)_  
_Team Chris Brown (okay)_  
_if she don't shut it up then it's team shut it down (I mean do what you wanna do)_  
_I'm with team bad chick,_  
_team with your man (that right)_  
_if he got a lotta money then it's team he paying (that right)_

_What is you sayin'_  
_I mean he might as well spend it on me (you over there bein' ratchet)_  
_because you ain't looking like nothing (I'm on, I'm on my job)_  
_you ain't lookin' like nun (why you wanna be mad?)_  
_you ain't lookin'_  
_what you gon do? what you gon do?_  
_Please please... (ooh oh)_  
_Girl OMG (what is wrong with her? she so fake)_

_OMG what do she have on (she ratchet)?_  
_her lace front is all wrong (cause she ratchet)_  
_gimme the phone, I'm finna take this heffa picture ('cause she ratchet)_  
_Got it! I'm 'bout put this girl on Twitter (you know you ratchet)_

_'Cause I ain't got time for this, I'm too grown (see you ratchet)_  
_Boy bye, not with them shoes on (he ratchet)_  
_ooh I just wanna punch her in her face (oh she ratchet)_  
_I can't stand her, oh she too fake (she ratchet)_

_think she look good with that leopard skin (what you gonna do?)_  
_why would you get leopard skin tated on you?_  
_You look like the jungle_  
_Okay I got it,_  
_Your hair is the jungle_  
_And, you want to get leopard, leopard spots tatted on you_  
_Oh my God_  
_Boy Bye!_

Flame Prince's eye twitched, e walked over and grabbed another letter.

"vhdc1234, I'm still here. Am I evil? Because people say I am. Anyways,  
Marshal: I'm sending you some hair growth formula, enjoy it.  
Fionna: Go to LSP and start making out with him  
See, I'm not evil,…much"

Marshall gasped and grabbed a hair growth from the closet, he smashed it on his head and his hair grew back, it was still pink but Marshall didn't seem to care to much. Fionna jumped out the window to go find LSP while Gumball grabbed another letter and opened it.

"Guest, Marshall lee: This potion made your hair grow back and now your hair looks 10 times more awesome so you get the worst dare... burn Hamba and your axe bass

Fionna: Go into the MLP portal that is also contained in the letter and steal Celestia's Crown and Luna's Nightmare Night Helmet

Ashley:Make out with Peppermint Maid"

Marshall groaned.

"There is always a catch!" He grabbed a pencil and lit it from Flame Prince's mohawk. He ignited Hambo and his axe bass. Then sat down and watched it burn, Gumball marked 3 and Fionna 5 after she came in with lipstick on her face.

"What's uuu-AHHHHH!" Fionna was sucked into the letter. Ashley opened the door and saw Peppermint Maid bringing in ta, she grabbed her and started to kiss her, Gumball marked 4 just as Fionna came in with a crown and helmet, Gumball marked her 6.


	10. Fifth Batch

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PLEASE NOTICE THE CHANGE IN RULE 6**_

_**1. will be NO couples in here, you are allowed to have someone kiss someone but it won't lean towards a pairing, this may change though.**_

_**2. Please try to keep it at a T rating, I do not want to deal with m story getting taken down or the eliminators trying to warn me about the content, so no tier 15!**_

_**3. be creative and don't voice the same suggestion over and over again, if I don't use it the first time, there is probably a reason why.**_

_**4. Have fun**_

_**5. sure to embarrass the piss out of everyone!**_

_**6. You may come through the closet! Just don't harass anyone!**_

_**well, that's it for the rules so let's get it on!**_

* * *

Chapter Highlight:

Flame Prince moved up not-so-quietly behind LM, his flame sword ready to slice his head off.

_'RAINBOW DASH FOR THE WIN"_ LM stomped, he threw his phone at Flame Prince and stomped on his dingus.

* * *

Ashley picked up a letter and opened it up, reading it's contents aloud.

"Lone Wolf 59, Holy Shit-tards! This is awesome! Alright dare time!  
Gumball-Go to the other universe and kill the lynch king or whatever.  
Ice Queen-Go jump of a cliff.  
Marshall-Sing Garbage Truck by Sex Bomb-Bomb.  
Flame Prince-Kill LM.  
Fionna-Shave Cake completely bald.  
Cake-Kill Ashley.  
Ashley-Die."

Gumball spit out his imaginary soda.

"WAIT! WE CAN'T KILL EACH OTHER! NOT TILL THE END OF THE GAME! except Lm, he stole my durka derk" Gumball informed, then gesturing to Flame Prince, he ran out the door.

* * *

Flame Prince not-so-quietly up behind LM, his flame sword ready to slice his head off.

_'RAINBOW DASH FOR THE WIN"_ LM stomped, he threw his phone at Flame Prince and stomped on his dingus. Flame Prince groaned loudly.

"Not again!" Flame Prince groaned, he held on to his great Dane before getting, up, LM stomped up to him and narrowed his eyes, getting all up in his bizz.

_'Rainbow dash... Or... Twilight Sparkle'_ He tapped, Flame Prince gulped.

"Uh... Rainbow Dash?" LM neighed, then proceeding to bro hoof him in the face out of happiness.

* * *

"NO! NO!" Fionna continued to shave Cake, ignoring her wishes. Cake had pink and brown skin under her fur and looked like a ball of fat. Fionna shaved off the last piece.

"Done!" She grinned, Cake started to meow loudly then hissed at Fionna, jumping on her face and attacking her. Marshall was dancing in front of te portal Gumball was in with his shirt of and his pants sagging, having his arms crossed over his head and shaking his butt.

_I'll take you for a ride  
On my garbage truck  
Oh, no_

I'll take you to the dump  
'Cause you're my queen  
I'll take you uptown  
I'll show you the sites  
You know you wanna ride  
On my garbage truck  
Truck, truck, truck

We'll pass the mansions by  
Drive right through the needle's eye  
Oh, my  
My, my, my, my

I've got a stereo  
You've just got to turn the knob  
And maybe we'll go  
As far as we can  
I'll be your garbage man  
I'll take out your junk  
And I'll crush it down

Jesus in the rear view  
And the highway patrol is up ahead  
In my garbage truck  
Truck

I'll never throw you away  
When you're old and grey  
We'll just roll it away

Gumball was getting pounded by the lich king in Bill'y skin while Prismo was watching him, finally, the lich kicked him back into the portal and it disappeared. Gumball spat out a tooth and started crying. Ashley picked up another letter.

"This... This is the best thing I've ever read! XD. You win the internet! Take all the win! :D Anyway, I have a question: can I terrorize the Gumball Guardians? PLEASE!?

Gumball: Go jump in a lake and flop around and scream as fast and loud as you can "I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO!" over and over again.

Cake: Dye your fur rainbow and get it cut like a french poodle, then speak Scandinavian for the rest of the chapter.

Marshall: Stick your head in the ground like an ostrich.

Ice Queen: Turn invisible and do a quadruple back-flip then punch through a wall and then punt Starchy (Starchina...?) across Aaa.

Fionna: Cook 70 pounds of bacon on Flame Prince's head, then stand on the far side of the room and try to throw each individual slice in his mouth.

Flame Prince: While Fionna does that, balance a duck on your head and sing Elmo's theme song until you eat all 70 pounds of bacon."

Ashley raised an eyebrow and was about to answer his question when a giant voice spoke from the ceiling.

"_You may terrorize the guardians" _

Everyone looked up to the ceiling, but saw nothing. Gumball took off his shirt, then jumped out the window and ran to the lake.

* * *

The-duck-who-made-out-with-the-fox sighed as he sank into the water, it was so relaxing. Gumball suddenly jumped into the lake, flopping around in the water and screaming as fast as he could.

"I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO, I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO!" The-duck-who-made-out-with-the-fox shuddered and swam away from him.

* * *

Cake screeched in rage.

"WHAT FUR? NO FUR! I HAVE NO FUR!" Cake started to terrorize the desk, scratching it to hell. Marshall in the meantime part his legs, squawked and slammed him head into the ground repeatedly until it was implanted into the ground. Ice Queen turned invisible by some magic plot hole and did a quadruple back flip, smashing throw the wall. She then used the power of the plot hole to teleport to Starchina, punting her across OOO with her plot-hole strength. Fionna took packs of bacon from the closet as Flame Prince decided to be in the room at the time in order for the story to go on, Fionna cooked bacon on his head while he practiced becoming a drag queen. He thought about becoming the drag queen prince and making the drag queen kingdom. He entertained the thought while singing Elmo's theme song as Fionna threw back in his mouth. Gumball decided to come in vocalizing while being dragged in by ducks in a magical way. A duck sat on Flame Prince's head, sadly being turned to a roasted duck. When he ate all the bacon ( the rest was smeared on his face) He grabbed a letter and started to read it.

'Yep... I feel so happy now.. MUHAHAHAH.  
Ashley:... Kick Marshall in the boing-a-loings again!... and also kick Gumball in the boingloings.. DONT JUDGE ME! IT'S FUNNY TO SEE YE IN PAIN!... oh boy..  
Marshall:.. I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU... to... FALKAWN PUNCH Fionna in the face...  
Cake: I dare you to Falcon Kick Marshall in the boing loings for revenge.  
Gotta go now, sorry :{.. :P..

-Xerion"

Ashley, without hesitation, kick Marshall in his balls, and happily sat down. Marshall cried softly, before finding his manliness again and getting up, he walked over to Fionna.

"Sorry, fi" He punched her as hard as he could in the face, sending her across the room and through the wall. Marshall stared until Cake ran up and falcon punched him in his balls, so powerful that he flew through 5 walls before falling to the ground below as he escaped the kingdom. Ashley grinned when she heard a girlish shriek before taking another letter out the pile.

"Sup!  
Fionna: Kiss the genderbent version of you A.K.A Finn.  
Flame: Extinguish yourself then have someone relight you using your candles.  
Cake: Bring LM over and throw him into a rainbow. (Or whatever Monochromicorns hate)  
Marshall: Twerk on Gumball singing whatever song that fits the moment.  
Ice Queen: Show your fanfictions to everyone.  
Gumball: Throw Peppermint Maid across the Candy Kingdom into Slime Prince's land.  
Ashley: Replace Peppermint maid until she come back.  
PEACE!  
-Yuki"

A portal appeared, Fionna walked towards it after coming through the door with a bleeding noes. She stepped in the portal, finding Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum singing single ladies while Marceline played the guitar. She walked over to Finn, who hadn't noticed her yet, and kissed him on the lips, then turning around and running through the portal. Once again the portal stayed open, allowing everyone to see Flame Princess's and Princess Bubblegum's shocked expressions and Finn's noes bleed. Flame Prince let a candle using his hair, then walked over to the sink. He filled it with water and stuck his head in. He turned grey and fell to the ground, Ashley lit with the candle. Lm was already been pulled into the room by Cake. She grinned while holding up a laptop, allowing him to look at the video set up. LM eyes widened, and he neighed happily.

'_YES! DEATH! DESTRUCTION! KILL! KILL! KILL THEM ALL!"_ He tapped, looking at the video with joy. Cake's eye twitched, then clicked on another video. It showed rainbow dash dying. Lm whinnied and flew through the window with tears flying behind him. Marshall came back in, his face calm as he walked over to Gumball, he started to twerk on him.

_Don't drop that thun thun, ey  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun, ey  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun ey  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun_

Okay is the rula  
Night man cooka  
Keep me a rooka  
Pop me a pupa  
The Heat is where I grew up  
So It's what I threw up

Sicker than a mothafucka,  
Might throw my food up  
Hoop coola no one losers  
You had good brains  
I ain't even had to school her  
Meet me at 2'tha  
I just want to do her  
Pass it to the inc.  
And let my bro screw her

I'm killin and I'll be that way  
I got a large appetite for some pussy and weed

I said my money is green  
And my thun thun is blue  
And If I pop that bitch  
She gon pop one too

Okay she poppin' too  
Now she's getting like me  
I said we're jerkin  
And we stumpin  
But can't catch the beat  
We can't catch the beat  
But I'm feelin' my dance  
I had one pill left  
And it fell on my hand, Dang...

Don't drop that thun thun, ey  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun, ey  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun, ey  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun, ey(x2)

Alright, oh my goodness I'm turned up  
I got a bottle you got a cup.  
You hit the dougie, I to step  
Your not with It  
I'm It Rep.  
You can make a chick about us  
She know my whole crew.  
She got a song too Ret your boys in the Club like,  
"What it do?"  
FiNNaTTic gang Ho now who the fuck are you  
I'm Yeezy, I'm never turned down  
This face on this ain't no frown  
Sippin' on somebodys' girl goin down  
Like 3, 2, 1  
Where your girl at Now?  
3 pills down that's on me  
And it wouldn't be a song  
If I didn't say eeeiii!  
So, Don't drop that thun thun  
Girl turn the Function up  
And we gon keep it going  
When the look come back along.

Don't drop that thun thun, ey  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun, ey  
Don't drop that thun thun

Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun, ey  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun, ey(x2)

Say yeahh if you drop It(what?)  
Just pick it up  
And grab a bad bitch  
And head to the cut(what?)  
Say you a freak, You're not a freak like me  
Cuz I'm a F-R-E-A-K  
Yeah that's me! Ha-ha.

Don't drop that thun thun, ey  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun, ey  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun, ey  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun  
Don't drop that thun thun, ey(x2)

Ice queen blinked, then pulled all her books out of her never ending pocket. She started to show them to everyone while Gumball teleported peppermint maid to the room with the power of the plot-hole, he grabbed her and cradled her.

"My love" He throw out the window with enough force that she merely fell to the ground below. Ashley proceeded to dress in a maid outfit and shove balloons in her bra, she hunched her back and grabbed a toothbrush.

"I clean room" She started to brush the floor Marshall grabbed another letter, winking to Flame Princess when he noticed the portal.

"Who...in there right mind...Came up with the dare...IN THE CHAPTER HIGHTLIGHT?! Well, For who DID, I must say that is not at all like gumball! (puts on pink wig) Hey! i'm the totally understood and gay accused Prince Gumball! Soon to be king, but you know, NOBODY LOOKS AT THAT MASCULINE TITLE! I run a whole kingdom and have so many responsibilities, But that jerk Marshall is so GOSH DARN GAY (yeah, You all call gumball gay, and although i dont consider gay an insult, i hope im insulting all of you Marshall Lee fans right now) (puts on black short weave) and i bottle my emotions and miss Gummypoo so much! I HAVE NO FRIENDS! NONE IM A LOSER! I LIKE TO MAKE GIRLS THINK IM DEAD! I AM NOT AT ALL APRECIATIVE I GOT INVITED TO A BALL! BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHABLAHBLAHBLAH! I'M A PUSSSYYYYYYYYY! (throws a chair across the room) IM A WANNA BE! (throws table) I MAKE PEOPLE MISUNDERSTAND GUMBALL! (kicks real Marshall Lee) URGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (shoots window, Throws coffee mug, And grabs Gumball around neck) FORGET ABOUT MY THERAPY AND PROBATION! BE WHO YOU ARE GUMBALL! YOU ARE AWESOME! NO MATTER WHAT ANYBODY SAYS!  
...Oh, Good chapter!"

Marshall's eye twitched.

"Dude, you TOTES need a snickers" He commented, then laughed at Gumball. Suddenly, a boy with dark brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes came through the closet, smacking Marshall in the face.

"I HATE YOU MARSHALL LEE!" The boy screamed, Everyone looked at him.

"Uh... I mean, where's the snickers?" everyone still stared at him, he swallowed.

"I'm just going to go now..." He walked back into the closet. Marshall grabbed another letter and opened slowly.

"Hey, I'm ShutDownYOU, But didn't make all the letters Capital in 'You' :) x)  
Anyway, Here are some Dares..  
Marshall Lee:I dare you to wear a sparky, Sexy, Red dress and make your hair a Small Pigtail, Then walk in a sexy way To the candy kingdom Gates In front of all the candy citzens(Make sure that Your back isn't covered XD)  
Prince Gumball:I dare you to Dance like Shakira from her "Loca" song video, While singing the song!(in front of everyone)  
Fionna:I dare you to change your clothes to Baby blue stockings, Black Underwears, And a Baby Blue bra, Then Cuddle with Marshall in Another Close Room (And remove your bunny hat)  
Cake:Tell Princey Gumball the following in a letter:  
"Gummy, My crush, I have always had a Very, Very, Very, Large crush on you,, I just Love you, , Nothing would ever Compare with my love on you, Love,,,, You are my Life, My Sunshine, ,,and,, One more thing Gummy...IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME, SHOW ME YOUR BODY NAKED! (but make sure to wear underwear)"And prepare for what is gonna happen..!

That's WAAAAY Enough, I will post more when I get more ideas!"

Marshall gasped, he then grabbed the red dress and jumped in the supply closet, getting dress and walking out and going towards the gates. He did the strut, making sure to make his sexiness noticeable as he walked. Gumball squealed like a girl, he cleared his throat and started to dance like Shakira (A very, very sad attempt too.)

Loca...  
Loca...  
Dance or die...  
Loca...  
Loca...

She's playin' dumb all the time  
Just to keep it fun  
To get you on like (ahh!)  
Be careful amigo  
she's talkin and walkin just to wake you up  
She'd die for your love  
But your love's only mine, boy

Sigo tranquila  
Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla  
Sippin' my Corona  
Like it's nothin' goin' on  
I ain't leavin' you alone  
What is meant for me  
No other girl is gonna take it  
So give him up

And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
Crazy but you like it

_[Dizzee Rascal]_  
That girl is a naughta  
I heat up when I touch her  
Chica caliente  
Got me rapping to merengue  
I feel so el presidente  
I'm runnin' shit and I'm lovin' it  
She's got a mean lil' butt,  
But you should see what she does with it  
She keeps it down low (down low, down low)  
I can never get enough (oh no, oh no)  
She gives me the runaround,  
But I stay chasin'  
But I mean, yo, I'm in love  
With a crazy girl  
But it's all good  
And it's fine by me  
Just as long as I hear her say, "Aye, papi"

And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it  
Crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)

You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Though you think she got it all  
I got one kiki

You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Though you think she got it all  
I got my kiki

There's a lot of things  
That I'd do to please you  
Take you to the medico por el caminito  
They saw your girlfriend looking for me with a rifle  
Cuz we're dancin' Mambo  
Oh, what she don't allow it?

I really can't help it  
If I make the lady loca  
I don't want no trouble  
I just wanna hit the (Ooh!)

And I'm crazy, but you like it  
'Cause the kinda girl like me  
They're running out of in the market  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
Crazy but you like it (Dios Mío)

That girl is (loca)  
That girl is (loca)  
That girl is (loca)

Loca  
That girl is (loca)  
That girl is (loca)

You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Now you think she's got it all  
I got my kiki

And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
La loca, la loca, la loca (loca)  
Loca (loca)

While Gumball did this, Fionna changed into her attire and walked with Marshall (after he got back, of course) to the other room, awkwardly cuddling with him. Cake walked towards Gumball, running a hand down his chest while saying:

""Gummy, My crush, I have always had a Very, Very, Very, Large crush on you,, I just Love you, , Nothing would ever Compare with my love on you, Love,,,, You are my Life, My Sunshine, ,,and,, One more thing Gummy...IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME, SHOW ME YOUR BODY NAKED! (but make sure to wear underwear)"And prepare for what is gonna happen..!" Gumball blushed.

"uh... I... like you too?" He said hesitantly, Cake shuddered and walked over to the farthest corner of the room. Ashley took another letter from the pile.

"From an AT fan, Awesome! I dare Ashley to go to the Nightosphere and let all the demons beat her up! Also, Marshall's axe bass and Hambo are all fixed." A portal appeared, and Ashley jumped in, a axe bass and Hambo appeared in the middle of the room. Gumball grabbed another letter.

"NO! Hamba and Marshall"s axe bass are not fixed!  
ML:Invite your mom to join you in the game

Fionna: Put on Luna's helmate that you stole and become Nightmare Fionna!

Ashley: Put on the Nightosphere amulet and Celestia's crown and go running around in equestria" The axe bass and Hambo disappeared. Marshall, who had just came back in the room, swallowed nervously, then took out his phone and called his mom.

'Mom, do you want to come and play a game with me, Truth or dare with a twist?"

_"Who dat?"_

"... A game that gumbutt made up"

_"I DON'T NEED A CHECK!"_

"I... wasn't talking about a check..."

_"TAKE ME TO SEE THE HOOTERS! *hangs up*"_

Marshall closed his phone.

"She's not coming..." Fionna looked at the helmet, putting it on. Her whole body, including her hair, instantly became pitch black and her eyes turned pure white, she looked at her hands.

"Well, this is interesting..." She muttered. A portal opened, Ashley came out, panting. She was bruised and cut, in her left hand was the nightosphere amulet, she took the crown and put it on her head, then sliding the amulet on. A portal appeared once more, she jumped in Fionna grabbed another letter, opening it and reading it in a LSP voice.

"Hey guys its me! And I did not come empty handed! ( I gotz dares! )  
Ice Queen: ware a leotard and sing Single Ladies while smacking your butt.  
Marshall Lee: how bout you show your dude package ( penis ) and take off your shirt and strike sexy poses while saying sexy phrases.  
Gayball: spend a whole night with Marshall. When you're got him in the bed watching movies; snugle with him.  
Thats all for now! Thank you again!

-lillyanna 3 ;)"

Gumball laughed.

"oh dear, you missed spelled my name!" Marshall laughed at him.

"ha! no she didn't! Asshat!" Marshall walked up to the middle of the room, he bulled his pants and underwear down, Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Marshall... YOU'RE A GIRL?!" Cake cried, Marshall looked offended. He pulled his pants and underwear up, blushing.

"What? NO!" He took of his shirt and started to strike sexy poses.

"Wanna come to my place"

"I will be your ice cream"

_"I will kill you and eat your unborn off spring!" _Lm tapped, coming trough the window, everyone looked at him.

"_What?! To monochromicorns, THAT IS EXTREMELY FLATTERING!"_ He flew out the window. Ice Queen dress in a pink leotard, she started to smack her butt.

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing.  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
'Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey

If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies

Now put your hands up  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh.

If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it, hey hey hey


	11. End of Fifth Batch

_**A/N: Sorry this update took so long, I was co writing for some of my peeps!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Highlight:**_

"So your 15? That means you're in my age group!" Marshall commented as he look at the Flame Princess/King.

"Yeah, I'm 15... 15 inches deep in your MOM!" Flame Princess yelled, deepening her voice at the end. Marshall's eye twitched, and he backed away from her. Finn sighed happily and leaned on his hand.

"You make it so hard to get over you..."

* * *

"What? What do you mean you lost Demonic's kitty?!" Gumball screamed at Cake.

"I MEAN I WAS PLAYING GRAND THEFT AUTO AND THE CAT JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW, HIJACKED A CAR AND DROVE OFF TO JOIN THE MAFIA!" Cake cried. Gumball pointed at Fionna.

"HOW BOUT WE DRESS HER LIKE A CAT AND SEND HER BACK TO DEMONIC, IT'S NOT LIKE THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!" Fionna looked offended.

"Hey! At least I don't look like I should be the drag queen prince!" Suddenly, a man busted through a window, he was wearing skanky purple dress that showed off his nipple, pink booty shorts, purple finger-less gloves, a golden tiara, a brown curly wig, he had purple mascara, red lipstick and a stubbly beard.

"Did someone call "Drag Queen prince?" He said, he looked over to Marshall.

"Ohh, you're cute!"He did a sexy strut towards Marshall, he jumped on him, wrapping his legs around his body.

"Hey silly boy..." Marshall screamed and threw him at the desk, he skidded through the pile of letters, one of them falling on his lap. He opened it and read it.

"FioleeNinja13, Ok so this is like a truth AND a dare at the same time. It's also for two people. Fionna and Marshall- Make out for at least 2 mins AND if you enjoyed doing it, then make out for another 10 mins and if you enjoyed it enough do it every 10 mins for 3 mins at a time.  
Flame prince- you are not allowed to stop them!" DQP (Drag Queen Prince) tsked.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I'M the only one that's allowed to touch MY silly boy!" He then latched on to Marshall and proceeded into an intimate make out sesh. Ice Queen put on her rape face.

"I ship it..." Ashley grabbed onto DQP and pulled him off of Marshall, Fionna walked towards him and started to kiss him to complete the dare. Flame Prince started to breath heavily through his noes, he sat down and grabbed a envelope, squeezing it repeatedly. Gumball grabbed another letter.

"Guest, Marshall lee go to the portal and sing a love song and wear a suit to Marceline. Then kiss her on the lips. Fionna tell Gumball your feelings for him. Ice queen go to the ice king and freeze him then find his fan-fictions bring it back to everyone and read it to them. I dare Ashley to get her most favorite thing and let Flame Prince burn it while watching it burn to ashes.

Peace out :)"

"Uh..." Gumball looked behind him, seeing Marshall and Fionna still in the make out session.

"We will hold off on them for a while" A portal opened, they could see their gender swaps sitting in chairs while the Flame Princess/King pole danced on the table. They all stopped what they were doing to look at them, except Flame Princess/King who was still pole dancing. Ice Queen froze Ice King by pointed her finger at his and shooting an ice shard. She then looted his body and found all his Fan fiction in his underwear, Flame Princess/King spoke to her between pants.

"Do you think... You can... find my car keys... in there?... They're not mine... I just played too much... grand theft auto..." Ice Queen checked him again, she threw car keys at her. Flame Princess nodded her thanks before continuing to pole dance. Ice Queen went back into her dimension, she opened the fan fiction and started to reading it to them while Ashley gave Flame Prince a white rose.

"Here, it was my mom's, she gave it to me before she died. It was cursed to always live, so it can't wilt, but it will burn..." Flame Prince looked at the rose, watching as it sizzled, he sent it on fire. It burned to ashes. Marshall finished his Make out session with Fionna, they both looked at each other before going onto complete their dares and truths.

"My feelings? I used to like him, then I walked in on him and Marshall..." Gumball covered her mouth.

"Now, now! Go and entertain DQP before he makes out with Marshall." He dragged her over to DQP while Marshall dressed in a tux, he then walked into the alternate dimension.

"Marceline!" Marceline looked at just as he started to sing.

_If I was in the fridge, would you open the door?_  
_If I was the grass, would you mow your lawn?_  
_If I was your body, would you still wear clothes?_  
_If I was a booger, would you blow your nose?_  
_Would you keep it? Would you eat it?_  
_I'm just trying to give myself a reason, for being around._

_If I was the front porch swing would you let me hang?_  
_If I was the dance floor would you shake your thing?_  
_If I was a rubber check would you let me bounce_  
_Up and down inside your bank account?_  
_Would ya trust me, not to break you?_  
_I'm just tryin really hard to make you, _  
_notice me being around._

_If I was a haircut would you wear a hat?_  
_If I was a maid, could I clean your flat?_  
_If I was the carpet would ya wipe your feet,_  
_In time to save me from mud off the street?_  
_If you like me, if you love me, _  
_why don't you get down on your knees_  
_and scrub me?_  
_I'm a little grubby_  
_From being around._

He then kissed Marceline.

"It's lame, I know, but I sang to many songs about rape..." Marceline laughed at him just as Princess Bubblegum came in with a handlebar mustache and wearing a burger hat, she started twerking.

"_Burgerlicous, definition  
Lettuce and tomato_

_Burgerlicious specialicious make my buns go coco,_

_they want my special sp they can pleasure on my milkshake_

_,you can eat me,you can please,_

_i am greasy i am cheezy._

_I got reasons why im cheezy and they comming like seasons BURGERLICIOUS._

_I'm hot hot you cook me in a pot pot BURGERLICIOUS they want a taste of what i BURGERLICIOUS_

_ t-t-t-t-t tasty tasty BURGERLICIOUS (RPT 3X's) BURGERLICIOUS, _

_I'M DELICIOUS i make you wanna see see_

_ i make you wanna pee pee_

_ im the B to the U-R the E the R BURGERLICOUS_

"Ok never mind, I'm leaving, I am officially weird-ed out!" Marshall jumped though the portal. Flame Prince was already opening another letter.

"Frome SomeoneWithAfro, Hey guys! Interesting game you have there. I want to play too... so here are some weird dares for ya!  
Marshall Lee:1 I dare you to sing'Rap God' by Eminem. All the song. Even the Supersonic Speed part (ya know, min 4:27)  
2 Dress like a Barbie and sing (and dance) 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua  
Fionna: While Marshall is singing 'Rap god' do a handstand and rest your feet on a wall while twerking. I know you can!  
Cake: dance the Nyan cat dance (Indian Bollywood version) and don't forget to dress like nyan cat and stuff!  
Gumball: Sing and dance 'California gurls' by Katy Perry  
Flame Prince & Ice Queen: FIGHT! the winner has to destroy the most precious thing for him/her and the loser has to do the most embarrassing thing he/she have done in his/her life.  
Ashley: Steal Cake's catnip *cough* crack *cough* and eat it  
Everyone: DO A HARLEM SHAKE! Fionna starts!  
Ok! Enough dares! Now SUFFER, bitches!"

Marshall scoffed.

"Please! Me and Gumball used to do this song all the time!" He cleared his throat while Fionna started wall twerking.

_[Bridge:]_  
_I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God_  
_All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod_  
_Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?_  
_They said I rap like a robot, so call me rap-bot_

_[Verse 1:]_  
_But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes_  
_I got a laptop in my back pocket_  
_My pen'll go off when I half-cock it_  
_Got a fat knot from that rap profit_  
_Made a living and a killing off it_  
_Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office_  
_With Monica Lewinski feeling on his nutsack_  
_I'm an MC still as honest_  
_But as rude and as indecent as all hell_  
_Syllables, skill-a-holic (Kill 'em all with)_  
_This flippity, dippity-hippity hip-hop_  
_You don't really wanna get into a pissing match_  
_With this rappity-rap_  
_Packing a mack in the back of the Ac_  
_backpack rap, crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack_  
_and at the exact same time_  
_I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing that_  
_I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table_  
_Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half_  
_Only realized it was ironic_  
_I was signed to Aftermath after the fact_  
_How could I not blow? All I do is drop "F" bombs_  
_Feel my wrath of attack_  
_Rappers are having a rough time period_  
_Here's a Maxi-Pad_  
_It's actually disastrously bad_  
_For the wack while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece yeah_

_[Bridge:]_  
_'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God_  
_All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod_  
_Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?_  
_Let me show you maintaining this shit ain't that hard, that hard_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Everybody want the key and the secret to rap_  
_Immortality like I have got_  
_Well, to be truthful the blueprint's_  
_Simply rage and youthful exuberance_  
_Everybody loves to root for a nuisance_  
_Hit the earth like an asteroid_  
_and did nothing but shoot for the moon since (PPEEYOOM)_  
_MC's get taken to school with this music_  
_'Cause I use it as a vehicle to 'bus the rhyme'_  
_Now I lead a New School full of students_  
_Me? Me, I'm a product of Rakim_  
_Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac, N-W-A., Cube, hey, Doc, Ren_  
_Yella, Eazy, thank you, they got Slim_  
_Inspired enough to one day grow up_  
_Blow up and being in a position_  
_To meet Run-D.M.C. and induct them_  
_Into the motherfuckin' Rock n'_  
_Roll Hall of Fame even though I walk in the church_  
_And burst in a ball of flames_  
_Only Hall of Fame I'll be inducted in is the alcohol of fame_  
_On the wall of shame_  
_You fags think it's all a game_  
_'Til I walk a flock of flames_  
_Off a plank and_  
_Tell me what in the fuck are you thinking?_  
_Little gay looking boy_  
_So gay I can barely say it with a 'straight' face looking boy_  
_You're witnessing a mass-occur like you're watching a church gathering_  
_And take place looking boy_  
_Oy vey, that boy's gay_  
_That's all they say looking boy_  
_You get a thumbs up, pat on the back_  
_And a "way to go" from your label every day looking boy_  
_Hey, looking boy, what d'you say looking boy?_  
_I get a "hell yeah" from Dre looking boy_  
_I'mma work for everything I have_  
_Never asked nobody for shit_  
_Git out my face looking boy_  
_Basically boy you're never gonna be capable_  
_of keeping up with the same pace looking boy, 'cause_

_[Bridge:]_  
_I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God_  
_All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod_  
_The way I'm racing around the track, call me Nascar, Nascar_  
_Dale Earnhardt of the trailer park, the White Trash God_  
_Kneel before General Zod this planet's Krypton, no Asgard, Asgard_

_[Verse 3:]_  
_So you'll be Thor and I'll be Odin_  
_You rodent, I'm omnipotent_  
_Let off then I'm reloading_  
_Immediately with these bombs I'm totin'_  
_And I should not be woken_  
_I'm the walking dead_  
_But I'm just a talking head, a zombie floating_  
_But I got your mom deep throating_  
_I'm out my Ramen Noodle_  
_We have nothing in common, poodle_  
_I'm a Doberman, pinch yourself_  
_In the arm and pay homage, pupil_  
_It's me_  
_My honesty's brutal_  
_But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize_  
_What I do though for good_  
_At least once in a while so I wanna make sure_  
_Somewhere in this chicken scratch I scribble and doodle_  
_Enough rhymes to_  
_Maybe try to help get some people through tough times_  
_But I gotta keep a few punchlines_  
_Just in case 'cause even you unsigned_  
_Rappers are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime_  
_I know there was a time where once I_  
_Was king of the underground_  
_But I still rap like I'm on my Pharoahe Monch grind_  
_So I crunch rhymes_  
_But sometimes when you combine_  
_Appeal with the skin color of mine_  
_You get too big and here they come trying to_  
_Censor you like that one line I said_  
_On "I'm Back" from the Mathers LP_  
_One when I tried to say I'll take seven kids from Columbine_  
_Put 'em all in a line_  
_Add an AK-47, a revolver and a nine_  
_See if I get away with it now_  
_That I ain't as big as I was, but I'm_  
_Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal_  
_You're stuck in a time warp from two thousand four though_  
_And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for_  
_You're pointless as Rapunzel_  
_With fucking cornrows_  
_You write normal, fuck being normal_  
_And I just bought a new ray gun from the future_  
_Just to come and shoot ya_  
_Like when Fabulous made Ray J mad_  
_'Cause Fab said he looked like a fag_  
_At Mayweather's pad singin' to a man_  
_While he play piano_  
_Man, oh man, that was the 24/7 special_  
_On the cable channel_  
_So Ray J went straight to radio station the very next day_  
_"Hey, Fab, I'mma kill you"_  
_Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad)_  
_Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human_  
_What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman_  
_Innovative and I'm made of rubber, so that anything you say is_  
_Ricochet in off a me and it'll glue to you_  
_And I'm devastating more than ever demonstrating_  
_How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating_  
_Never fading, and I know that haters are forever waiting_  
_For the day that they can say I fell off, they'll be celebrating_  
_'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated_  
_I make elevating music_  
_You make elevator music_  
_"Oh, he's too mainstream."_  
_Well, that's what they do_  
_When they get jealous, they confuse it_  
_"It's not hip hop, it's pop."_  
_'Cause I found a hella way to fuse it_  
_With rock, shock rap with Doc_  
_Throw on "Lose Yourself" and make 'em lose it_  
_I don't know how to make songs like that_  
_I don't know what words to use_  
_Let me know when it occurs to you_  
_While I'm ripping any one of these verses that versus you_  
_It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you_  
_How many verses I gotta murder to_  
_Prove that if you were half as nice,_  
_your songs you could sacrifice virgins to_  
_Unghh, school flunky, pill junky_  
_But look at the accolades these skills brung me_  
_Full of myself, but still hungry_  
_I bully myself 'cause I make me do what I put my mind to_  
_When I'm a million leagues above you_  
_Ill when I speak in tongues_  
_But it's still tongue-and-cheek, fuck you_  
_I'm drunk so Satan take the fucking wheel_  
_I'm asleep in the front seat_  
_Bumping Heavy D and the Boys_  
_"Still chunky, but funky"_  
_But in my head there's something_  
_I can feel tugging and struggling_  
_Angels fight with devils and_  
_Here's what they want from me_  
_They're asking me to eliminate some of the women hate_  
_But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred I had_  
_Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation_  
_And understand the discrimination_  
_But fuck it_  
_Life's handing you lemons_  
_Make lemonade then_  
_But if I can't batter the women_  
_How the fuck am I supposed to bake them a cake then?_  
_Don't mistake him for Satan_  
_It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas_  
_And take a vacation to trip a broad_  
_And make her fall on her face and_  
_Don't be a retard, be a king?_  
_Think not_  
_Why be a king when you can be a God?_

Ice Queen came out dress like a barbie, she started to dance (pretty terribly, might I add)

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump in..._

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Cake was dressed like a poptart with her fur *ahem* skin dyed gray. She started to do the Indian nyan dance but ended up falling on her butt halfway. DQP strutted over to Marshall and jumped on his back, he whispered in his ear.

"How about I be your barbie doll, and you can undress me anywhere..." Marshall screamed and threw him off of him. Gumball stripped down to his boxers, he started to dance in a weird way.

_[Snoop Dogg]_  
_Greetings loved ones,_  
_Let's take a journey!_

_[Katy Perry]_  
_I know a place,_  
_Where the grass is really greener!_  
_Warm, wet and wild,_  
_There must be something in the water!_

_Sippin' gin 'n' juice,_  
_Laying underneath the palm trees!_  
_The boys, break their necks,(and done)_  
_try'na creep a little sneak peek,_  
_at us!_

_You could travel the world,_  
_But nothin' comes close,_  
_To the golden coast!_  
_Once you party with u-us,_  
_you'll be fallin' in love!_  
_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California girls, we're unforgettable,_  
_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!_  
_Sunkissed skin,_  
_So hot we'll melt your popsicle!_  
_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California girls, we're undeniable,_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce,_  
_We got it on lock!_  
_West coast represent, now put your hands up!_  
_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_Sex, on the beach,_  
_We don't mind sand in our stilettos!_  
_We fre-e-eak in my Jeep,_  
_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo!_

_You could travel the world,_  
_But nothin' comes close,_  
_To the golden co-oast_  
_Once you party with u-us,_  
_you'll be fallin' in love!_  
_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California girls, we're unforgettable,_  
_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!_  
_Sunkissed skin,_  
_So hot we'll melt your popsicle!_  
_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California girls, we're undeniable,_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce,_  
_We got it on lock!_  
_West coast represent, now put your hands up!_  
_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_[Snoop Dogg]_  
_Toned, tanned fit and ready,_  
_turn it up 'cos it's gettin' heavy,_  
_wild, wild, west coast,_  
_these are the girls I love the most!_  
_I mean the ones,_  
_I mean like she's the one,_  
_Kiss her,_  
_Touch her,_  
_Squeeze her buns..._

_The girl's a freak,_  
_She drives a Jeep,_  
_And lives on the beach._  
_I'm okay_  
_I won't play_  
_I love the Bay_  
_Just like I love L.A._  
_Venice Beach_  
_And Palm Springs_  
_Summertime is everything!_

_Homeboys_  
_Hangin' out_  
_All that ass_  
_Hangin' out_  
_Bikinis, tankinis, martinis_  
_No weenies_  
_Just a king and a queen-ie_  
_Katy my lady_  
_You're lookin'here baby_  
_I'm all up on ya'_  
_'Cos you representin' California!_

_[Katy Perry]_  
_California girls, we're unforgettable,_  
_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!_  
_Sunkissed skin,_  
_So hot we'll melt your popsicle!_  
_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California girls, we're undeniable,_  
_Fine, fresh, fierce,_  
_We got it on lock!_  
_West coast represent, now put your hands up!_  
_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California! California Girls._  
_California! California Girls_

Ice Queen and Flame Prince looked ta each other, they assumed the fighting position.

**Ice Queen has encountered a wild Fire Elemental!**

Ice Queen uses Kiss

**Not effective... You dumb bitch...****  
**

**Flame Prince uses fireball**

**Not effective... ass clown...**

**Flame Prince uses middle finger to ****announcer**

**Announcer uses Bitch Slap**

**Flame Prince takes 99 damage**

**Flame Prince is weak**

**Ice Queen uses SAGGY FLAPJACKS!**

**Flame Prince takes 689,390,739,803,658,963,458,468,956,290,658,496,543,896,548,965,783,298,205,398,658,465,903,658,934,643,589,026 damage**

**Flame Prince is now traumatized!**

**Ice Queen wins!**

**Ice Queen gains 400,000,000 XPs**

**Ice Queens receives coupons for a free breast lift!**

**Ice Queen doesn't appreciate the gift...**

Flame Prince handed Ice Queen his candles, She froze them and smashed them on the ground, breaking them to pieces. Flame Prince sighed while looking at the candles.

"Most embarrassing thing?" He looked over at DQP he walked over and grabbed him, tilting him and kissing him full on the lips. Ashley snatched Cake's Catnip while she was busy getting her ship on. She eat it.

"sme-sme-sme-sme" She started shaking as her eyes grew wide.

"SMEAGLES!" Rainbows came out of her butt as she smashed through the roof. Fionna started to wiggle around while music came out of nowhere. Soon enough, everyone started to tear up the place as they danced. During the dance, LM walked in all stealthy like.

"_Time to execute my plan to get my baby back!"_ He started to stomp around like crazy. Everyone looked at him.

_"I have come to get my baby back!" _He stomped, Cake grinned and reached her arms out to hug him, but he pushed her away and grabbed a baby doll between his teeth, he walked out. Cake, feeling rejected, grabbed a letter and opened it.

"From Guest, Fionna since you are nightmare fionna I dare you too put Aaa into eternal darkness  
ML since your a vampire and vamps hate werewolves I dare you to snuggle with one  
Ashley i know you still like ML and i dare you to eat a gumball from the gumball guardians ;)"

"I'm Nightmare Fionna?" Suddenly the shadows consumed her again.

"Oh..." She then started to scream curses, the sun went out. Marshall shrieked in happiness.

"No more concealing my body!" He pulled of fall his clothes, including the underwear.

"I got to go snuggle with my boo boo! I'm coming werewolves!"

"That... was disturbing..." Fionna said, Ahsley suddenly flew by and smashed into the gumball guardians head, eating the gumballs inside. Cake grabbed another letter.

"From HoneyBadgerGal, Hello my darling puppets, I, HoneyBadgerGal, am here to make you amuse me in the most embarrassing of ways.  
Gumball and Fionna- I dare you to use Lord Mochro to reenacted 'Amazin' Horse'  
Marshall Lee, FP and Gumball- I dare you to all fight, Hunger Games style, but instead of killing, you throw pie at each other. Also this is in public, with no one else knowing what is happening.  
Cake- I dare you to eat Marshall Lee's fries and live to tell the tale.  
That is all... for now!"

Both Gumball and Fionna gasped.  
"AMAZING HORSE!" Gumball jumped into the closet, coming out dressed like a pilgrim with a big mustache, he ran to the stables while Fionna got dressed as a peasant.

* * *

Fionna stood in one place while Gumball trotted up with a drunk LM.

**Gumball:** _Look at my horse,_  
_my horse is amazing._  
_Give it a lick!_  
**Fionna:** _Mmm! It tastes just like raisins._

**Gumball:** _Have a stroke of its mane,_  
_it turns into a plane,_  
_And then he turns back again_  
_when you tug on his winky._

**Fionna:** _Ooh, that's dirty!_  
**Gumball:** _Do you think so?_  
_Well, I better not show you where the lemonade is made._  
_Sweet lemonade,_  
_sweet lemonade,_  
_sweet lemonade,_  
_yeah, sweet lemonade..._

_Get on my horse!_  
_I'll take you 'round the universe_  
_and all the other places, too._  
**Fionna:** _I think you'll find that the universe pretty much covers everything!_  
**Gumball:** _Shut up, woman, get on my horse._

_Look at my horse,_  
_my horse is amazing._  
**Fionna:** _Where is he now?_  
**Gumball:** _He's over there grazing._

_Have a feel of his hoof;_  
_you'll find they're all bulletproof,_  
_And if that's not enough,_  
_then take a look at his ballsack._

**Fionna:** _Why's it purple?_  
**Gumball:** _Custom stylings;_  
_a ballsack looks fresh with a two-tone paintjob, don't you know?_  
_Now try this lemonade,_  
_sweet lemonade,_  
_sweet lemonade,_  
_yeah, sweet lemonade..._

_Sweet lemonade,_  
_sweet lemonade,_  
_sweet lemonade,_  
_sweet lemonade,_  
_sweet lemonade..._  
_Sweet lemonade,_  
_sweet lemonade..._

_Get on my horse!_  
_I'll take you 'round the universe_  
_and all the other places, too. _**Fionna:** _I think you'll find that the universe pretty much covers everything! _**Gumball:** _Shut up, woman, get on my horse._

Lm derp eyed, farted, then passed out.

* * *

Everyone stood at their posts, their eyes on their enemies. Each armed with pies and their manliness, they were ready. Gumball glanced at Marshall, he glanced back.

"So sweet cheeks, whats the plan?" DQP asked. But then the air horn sounded! He ran at Marshall, Marshall threw the pie at him. He ducked, Flame Prince caught the pie in one hand. He ran at Marshall at full speed, he was about to hit him in the face when the Flame Prince appeared between them and slapped His pie and Gumball's pie in their faces.

"You're my bitches now" DQP appeared on his back.

"Agreed, sexy boy"

* * *

Cake ate Marshall's fries as fast as she could, glancing at the window and back. As soon as she finished, she screamed and jumped through the gender swap portal in order to hide. Fionna grabbed another letter.

"From SplashKitty, I got some!  
Marshall: step on fionna and say I'm the king of the world  
Gumball: go to Ooo and tell ice king you love him  
Ashley: smash Marshall's axe bass them send the remains to nightosphere  
Fiona: sing angel with a shotgun while running around flame  
FP: smack your butt in lsp's face  
Ice queen: smash Gumball with your penguins  
Cake: morph into Fionna and slap your butt in Ashley' face  
That's all I can think of so until next time  
-SplashKitty"

Marshall slammed through the door and jumped on Fionna.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD! AND RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! DQP HAS GONE MAD!" Fionna gasped.

"Into the gender portal!" She screamed, everyone jumped in. It closed behind them. DQP ran in, he was butt naked.

" I WILL HAVE YOUR BABIES! ALL OF YOUR BABIES!" he proceeded to trash the room, throwing junk around until he found a picture of LSP.

"He gasped, I have found my true love..." he sprouted wings and flew out the window with his eyes closed and a happy smile on his face.

* * *

"Well, I guess we should continue our dares in here..." Gumball sighed, he walked over to the Ice King, sat on his lap, and batted his eyes.

"Ice King I love you, your sexiness compels me!" Ice King shivered and pushed him off. Ashley (who was recovering from crack crash) groaned.

"Sorry dear, his axe bass is already destroyed" Flame Prince started to walk up to Marshall to restrain him when Fionna started to run around him

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

Fionna stopped running and bent over to catch her breath. Flame Prince looked over at Lsp, who was rolling around in mayo, he looked at Princess Bubblegum.

"A dare forced us to let her in the game, it is against our will..." He walked over to her, and smacked his butt in my face.

"What? OH MY GLOB! YOU'RE HITTING ON ME, YOU'RE SO MUCH SEXIER THEN BRAD! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" She proceeded to hug him, she caught on fire. Ice Queen grinned and pulled her penguins out of a plot hole, she smashed Gumball's face in with the penguins. Cake shifted into Fionna and smacked her butt in front of Ashley, then started to twerk in front of her.

"And we are done!" Marshall said happily, he look over at Flame Princess/King, who shifted uncomfortably when she noticed him, Finn once again seemed angered.

"How old are you?" He purred, leaning closer, she blushed and muttered.

"f-fifteen..." Marshall grinned at her.

"So your 15? That means you're in my age group!" Marshall commented as he look at the Flame Princess/King.

"Yeah, I'm 15... 15 inches deep in your MOM!" Flame Princess yelled, deepening her voice at the end. Marshall's eye twitched, and he backed away from her. Finn sighed happily and leaned on his hand.

"You make it so hard to get over you..."

* * *

**_Yes, Drag Queen Prince is my Oc, No i'm not ashamed of him, and no, he won't be in here, I don't like putting my oc's in here unless it is _****_necessary. But hey! For shits and giggles you could send him a dare if you want but he won't be a dare-ble character. I will just put him in if I need to. I decided to work on the gender world a bit more, this time I actually made them do dares instead of sit around like fat asses while the characters are in the same dimension. _**


End file.
